Harry Potter y la Segunda Guerra
by vampy-weasley
Summary: SPOILERS, continuación de HP y la Orden del Fénix
1. Default Chapter

(Éste fanfic es la continuación de La Orden del Fénix de J. K. Rowling, SI NO LO HAS LEÍDO NO LEAS ESTE FIC. Estáis avisados, después que nadie proteste porque le destripé medio libro en mi primer capítulo.   
  
1  
  
Oclumencia  
  
El atardecer de un caluroso día se veía empañado por una súbita tormenta de verano, y el cielo de Privet Drive reflejaba el estado de ánimo de un muchacho que, tumbado en el jardín del número cuatro, lloraba desconsoladamente. Era un chico delgado, con gafas y un rebelde pelo negro azabache. Estaba totalmente empapado, pero no parecía importarle. Una mujer rubia con cara de caballo se asomó por la ventana y le vio tumbado junto a los parterres de hortensias, bajo la incesante lluvia. Después, medio escondida entre los visillos, escudriñó atentamente las casas vecinas. No podría soportar que alguien le viera. Los vecinos de Privet Drive siempre murmuraban sobre ese Potter, que vivía en el número cuatro. Según habían oído era un gamberro que estudiaba en el Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables. Y de hecho lo parecía: Siempre desaliñado, con los vaqueros rotos y sucios, y despeinado. Pero ese verano los rumores habían crecido. Harry Potter paseaba por Little Whinging, de noche, sólo y con aire taciturno. Los niños le evitaban y también habían oído que incluso su primo le temía. Algunos habían comenzado a preguntarse si ese chico tan raro era peligroso. Por eso su tía Petunia se cercioraba de que nadie podía verle. Temía más que nada en el mundo que se descubriera la anormalidad de su sobrino y que relacionasen a su familia con esos... monstruos. Y es que Harry Potter no podía ser menos normal. Era un mago, que acababa de terminar su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Pasado un rato, Harry se levantó del suelo y entró en la casa. Ignoró los comentarios despectivos de tío Vernon y las quejas de tía Petunia porque estaba poniendo perdido el suelo, y subió escaleras arriba directo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en la cama. Durante los cuatro veranos anteriores solía contar los días que faltaban para regresar al colegio, pero ese verano era distinto. No se sentía preparado para volver al mundo mágico. Desde que había vuelto del colegio no dejaba de pensar en su padrino. En Hogwarts parecía estar bien, se sentía arropado por sus amigos y lograba poner freno a sus sentimientos y al dolor. Pero ahora estaba solo, sin nadie para apoyarle y quererle, y estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. Hedwig, su lechuza, emitió un débil ululato para captar su atención y voló desde lo alto del armario para aterrizar en la cama, a su lado. El chico la miró con los enrojecidos ojos y pasó una mano por su plumaje. Pasó un buen rato sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras acariciaba a Hedwig. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche cuando oyó un ruido en la ventana. Una lechuza parda picoteaba el cristal. Abrió la ventana y recogió la carta. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo y se alejó en medio de la lluvia. — ¿No te apetece salir un rato, Hedwig? El ave clavó sus ojos ambarinos en Harry y chasqueó el pico. Se acercó al muchacho, le picoteó cariñosamente la mano y alzó el vuelo. Un escalofrío le estremeció. Todavía estaba muy mojado y comenzaba a tener frío. Dejó la carta en la mesilla, junto a las demás. Había recibido muchas cartas ese verano: De Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Hagrid. Incluso de Dumbledore. Pero no había abierto ninguna. Las había ido acumulando sobre la mesilla de noche, sin ánimo para leerlas. La única carta que deseaba leer no llegaría nunca. De nuevo, un nudo oprimió su garganta, pero hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar. Tengo que dejar de pensar en él. Sirius no querría verme as, pensó mientras abría el armario en busca de un pijama. Se vio reflejado en el espejo que había en la parte interior de la puerta del armario. Realmente tenía mal aspecto. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, y los ojos verdes, antes alegres y vivarachos, habían perdido su brillo y estaban enrojecidos por el dolor. Había crecido bastante y estaba muy delgado, (había perdido el apetito, y se limitaba a revolver la comida en el plato). Se pasó la mano por la cara. Una leve sombra en el mentón y las mejillas le llevó a pensar que tal vez debería empezar a afeitarse. Sacudió la cabeza en un ademán de apartar sus pensamientos y se puso el pijama. Después se quitó las gafas y, tras echar una última mirada al montón de cartas, se metió en la cama. Cerró los ojos y trató de poner la mente en blanco. Desde que había vuelto del colegio practicaba Oclumancia todas las noches antes de acostarse. Había aprendido la lección de la forma más dura: con la muerte de Sirius. Sabía que no podía permitir que Voldemort penetrase en su mente, pero alejar toda clase de sentimientos y dejar la mente en blanco resultaba mucho más difícil ahora. Pensaba en Sirius de forma obsesiva. No dejaba de preguntarse como hubieran sido las cosas si el hubiese hecho Oclumancia. O si a Hermione no se le hubiera ocurrido la forma de escapar del despacho de Umbridge. Maldecía su suerte por haber conseguido llegar al Ministerio. Pero el pensamiento que más le atormentaba era el espejo. Aquel paquete que Sirius le había dado y que él ni siquiera había abierto. El mismo espejo que le habría puesto en contacto con su padrino sin correr riesgos. El último día en Hogwarts, Harry, impotente, lo había roto, y los trozos estaban en su baúl, recordándole su estupidez cada vez que lo veía. Finalmente se durmió, todavía atormentándose con sentimientos de culpa.  
  
Los días parecían siglos en la monótona existencia de Harry. Una tarde, después de salir de casa dando un portazo, fue a dar uno de sus ya habituales paseos. Mataba el tiempo deambulando por Little Whinging en busca de su primo y sus amigotes. Un sádico placer se apoderaba de él al ver Dudley humillado, implorando que no le hiciese daño. Desde el ataque de los dementores, Dudley sufría crisis de pánico cada vez que Harry le hablaba o se acercaba demasiado a él. Harry descargaba su frustración murmurando palabras ininteligibles simplemente para ver la reacción de su primo, y lo mejor de todo es que Dudley le tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera se atrevía a contárselo a los Dursley por miedo a represalias. En el fondo se sentía miserable, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que lo que hacía no estaba mal, su primo estaba recogiendo lo que había sembrado durante años. Aquella tarde estaba realmente enfadado. Su tío se había pasado toda la comida recordándole lo mal recibido que era en aquella casa, llamándole monstruo y diciéndole a tía Petunia que deberían echarle de casa. Sus tíos comenzaron una discusión en la que Petunia le recordaba a su marido que no podían echarle, y Vernon gritaba furioso que no debían dejarse controlar por esos anormales Harry, furioso, se levantó de la mesa y se fue antes de perder el control y hacer magia sin proponérselo.  
  
Iba con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, dándole patadas a una lata de refresco vacía. Un verano más. Un verano más y no tendré que volver a verlos, se decía a sí mismo para tranquilizarse, aunque golpeaba la lata con la misma fuerza con la que le hubiese gustado patear la cabeza de su tío. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque que había al final de la avenida Magnolia. Cruzó la verja y caminó sobre la hierba hasta uno de los bancos, situados cerca de los columpios. El parque estaba prácticamente desierto, salvo por la presencia de un par de niños que jugaban con una pelota. Harry se sentó en el banco y comenzó a pensar qué iba a hacer con su vida. En lo que iba de verano había pensado mucho en ello, y había descartado varias posibilidades, entre ellas el suicidio. Unos días antes, la idea de no volver a Hogwarts había pasado por su cabeza. No quería saber nada del mundo mágico, ni siquiera de sus amigos. Por supuesto que les quería, pero alejarse de ellos significaría tal vez salvar sus vidas. Era un imán para los problemas. Sus padres habían muerto por su culpa, porque Voldemort le quería a él, al niño que mencionaba la profecía. Sirius también estaba muerto por su culpa, por ser un idiota que se creía todo lo que Voldemort le mostraba en sus sueños. Pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que si no podía pasar el verano con los Dursley sin perder los estribos en al menos una ocasión, ¿cómo podría aguantar un año? Y seguramente le internarían en San Bruto. Tras mucho pensar tomó una decisión. Iría a Hogwarts, pero se mantendría apartado de sus amigos por mucho que le doliese. Al terminar el curso volvería con los Dursley, y en cuanto cumpliera los diecisiete desaparecería. Sería considerado un adulto en el mundo mágico y no tendría que depender de nadie. Con el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres podría vivir un par de años sin preocupaciones. Si, esto es lo que iba a hacer. Cambiaria el dinero mágico por dinero muggle y se largaría de Londres. Podría buscar algún trabajo y vivir como un muggle. Si tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort lo haría, pero no iba a permitir que matase a sus seres queridos cuando en realidad iba a por él. Un ladrido sobresaltó a Harry, sacándole de estos pensamientos. Un enorme perro negro corría hacia él. El corazón le dio un vuelco. — ¿Si... Sirius?... El perro frenó su carrera, cogió algo del suelo y siguió trotando en dirección a Harry, mientras agitaba la cola. Harry le miraba acercarse, con el corazón en un puño. El perro llegó hasta Harry y depositó frente a sus pies la pelota que llevaba en la boca. Harry alargó la mano y acarició su cabeza. -Eres un estúpido Harry. No va a volver, está muerto-dijo en voz alta, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos dispuestas a brotar. Aquel perro se parecía tanto... El perro empujó la pelota con el hocico y ladró alegremente, invitándolo a jugar con él. Harry le acarició nuevamente y lanzó la pelota tan lejos como pudo. El animal corrió tras ella y un potente silbido salió de alguna parte. — ¡TIM! ¡VAMOS, CHICO, VEN AQUÍ!—gritó un hombre. Harry se puso en pié y vio como el gran perro corría hacia su dueño. Comenzó a caminar, enfadado consigo mismo. Está muerto, pero no soy capaz de hacerme a la idea. No puedo permitir que me ocurra esto cada vez que vea un perro negro, o un hombre de cabellos oscuros... Algún día podría recordar a su padrino sin el dolor con el que lo hacía en esos momentos, pero una parte de él luchaba por no hacerlo. No conseguía acallar esa vocecilla en su cabeza que de vez en cuando le decía que Sirius estaba bien, que estaba escondido en alguna parte pero a salvo, como los dos años anteriores.  
  
Unos días más tarde, Harry paseaba por la avenida Magnolia. Llevaba horas fuera de casa. Su tía le había llamado para cenar, y en lugar de ir a la cocina, salió de casa dispuesto a dar uno de sus paseos sin rumbo fijo. Oyó pasos tras él. Se giró, pero no había nadie más que él en la desierta calle. Le sobresaltó un gato que salió corriendo de un callejón unos metros más allá. Continuó caminando, sintiéndose más seguro al recordar que llevaba la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. De nuevo oyó pasos, pero esta vez notó algo más: un leve olor a tabaco rancio y licor. Algo le empujó con mucha fuerza hacia el callejón y Harry cayó estrepitosamente sobre unos cubos de basura. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y sacar la varita, una cabellera larga y desgreñada de color rojo anaranjado apareció de la nada. El individuo se quitó la capa de invisibilidad por completo, y un abrigo harapiento y una gran mochila de aspecto decrépito se hicieron visibles. — ¿Mun...? ¡¿MUNDUNGUS?! El hombre le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. —Perdona por el empujón, pero si algún muggle me ve quitándome una capa invisible Arabella es capaz de ´acer comida para gatos conmigo... —Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Harry aceptando su mano e incorporándose. — ¿Y tú que crees? Vigilarte. Están todos mu preocupaos porque no contestas a las cartas. Llevo todo el verano rondando por aquí, y por lo que yo sé los muggles no te están maltratando, ¿o si? —No, no. Todo está bien. —Y no te ´an pro´ibio utilizar el correo, quiero decir, que las cartas te ´an llegao y eso, ¿no? —S... si...—balbuceó Harry. Mundungus chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza lentamente de izquierda a derecha. —Te comprendo más de lo que crees... Pero si no quieres que el viejo Ojoloco reviente la puerta de tu casa lanzando maldiciones a todo lo que se mueva, yo que tú les mandaría una lechuza diciendo que ´tás bien. Yo se lo ´e dicho, pero Moody no me cree, piensa que ese Dursley... ya sabes, está deseando tener otra "conversación" con él. Harry sonrió un momento al imaginarse la cara de sus tíos y su primo si vieran a Moody en Privet Drive. —Eh... si, les escribiré... Mundungus cogió una caja que había junto a los cubos de basura y se sentó sobre ella. Abrió la abultada mochila y comenzó a revolver en ella. —Maldita sea... donde demonios lo ´e...—sacó una media docena de lo que parecían capas invisibles. Al ver la mirada de asombro de Harry ri´e estao ´aciendo negocios, —de pronto su semblante se tornó serio— ¡pero que quede claro que no ´e descuidao mis turnos de vigilancia!...Creo que ya tienes una, así que no te interesará comprar otra, pero si quieres te puedo ´acer un buen descuento—murmuró mientras seguía rebuscando en el interior de la mochila. — ¡Ah! Aquí está. —le entregó a Harry una caja—Molly me pidió que te diera esto. Son galletas, me ´e comio un par de ellas, no te importa, ¿verdad?—dijo mientras sacaba una pipa y la encendía. —No, claro que no... Un espeso humo de olor acre y dulzón comenzó a brotar de la pipa. —Bueno Harry, ´tás mu callao ¿Cómo te sientes? —Bien, gracias. Yo... —No me mientas. No ´tás bien. Pero tienes que afrontar esto como lo que eres, un ´ombre. Todos le echamos de menos. Incluso la vieja arpía de su madre. Pero la vida continúa... —No quiero hablar de eso—cortó Harry. —Puede que sea un bribón sinvergüenza, pero aún así tengo sentimientos, Harry. Tienes que salir adelante, aislándote no... —NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO—repitió Harry. Mundungus alzó ambas manos en señal de derrota, y después comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Harry le observó en silencio. No estaba dispuesto a hablar de la muerte de Sirius con nadie. Le parecía que era una forma de reconocer que no volvería, y se negaba a aceptarlo. —Vamos, te acompañaré a casa. Recorrieron la mitad del camino que les separaba de Privet Drive en silencio, hasta que Harry lo rompió. — ¿Se sabe algo de Voldemort? Mundungus no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor al oír el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Harry hizo caso omiso. Nunca más volvería a referirse a él como Quien-tu-ya- sabes, por mucho que les molestase a los demás. —Pues mucho y nada en concreto. Las cosas ´tán mu tranquilas, demasiao tranquilas diría yo. Los idiotas del Ministerio se dedican a tranquilizar a la gente en lugar de explicar los hechos claramente. Y no ´a habio actividad tenebrosa. Él pretendía un retorno silencioso, y se ´a armao un buen revuelo. Supongo que de momento no va a actuar pa´ no meter la pata. Bueno, ya ´emos llegao. Harry dirigió una mirada rápida a la casa de sus tíos y a las ventanas de los vecinos. Si alguien le veía en compañía de un tipo con ese aspecto, a tía Petunia le daría un infarto. —Tengo que irme ya o esta noche dormiré en la calle, ya sabes el genio que se gasta Figgy. Si necesitas algo pasa por su casa. Ni una palabra de que ´e hablao contigo, y menos de lo de las capas ¡eh! —dijo Mundungus dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.— Y ten esto—añadió mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo apoyaba sobre el pecho de Harry—, te ayudará a olvidar. Harry cogió lo que Mundungus le había dado. Era una petaca de plata con las iniciales AV grabadas. ¿A quién se lo habrá robado?... Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un sonoro PLIN le indicó que Mundungus se había desaparecido. Harry se encogió de hombros, guardó la petaca en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y entró en el jardín de los Dursley. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Mierda. Peoncita ya debe haber vuelto Rodeó la casa y se dirigió al jardín trasero. Afortunadamente la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta. Se sintió observado y miró a su alrededor antes de entrar en la casa, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de apartar ese estúpido pensamiento. En realidad no estaba equivocado, pues un gran cuervo le observaba desde el tejado de la casa de al lado. Cuando vio al muchacho entrar en la casa, emitió un sonoro graznido y emprendió el vuelo.  
  
Harry subió las escaleras de puntillas, tan sigilosamente como pudo, conteniendo la respiración y rogando para que la madera no crujiese. Ya estaba delante de la puerta de su habitación cuando un ruido le sobresaltó. Su corazón se desbocó, y su cerebro tardó tres eternos segundos en hacerle comprender que había sido un ronquido salvaje, producido por su tío o su primo. Suspiró intentando recuperar el ritmo respiratorio y entró en su habitación. Lo que parecía una snitch con plumas revoloteaba por toda la habitación y emitió un alegre gorjeo en cuanto vio a Harry. Dejo la caja de galletas sobre la cama y recorrió toda la habitación tras Pig, que parecía querer jugar al gato y el ratón. Cogió a la pequeña lechuza y desató la carta que llevaba atada a una de sus patas. Después, la metió en la jaula de Hedwig y le dio un par de chucherias lechuciles para que mantuviera el pico ocupado y no despertase a sus tíos. Tiró la carta sobre el montón que había en la mesilla de noche y abrió su baúl para coger pergamino y pluma.  
  
_ Estoy bien. No he tenido problemas con los muggles.  
No os preocupéis.  
Harry.  
  
_Dobló la nota y la dejó sobre el baúl. Pig se había quedado dormido, así que decidió dejarle descansar y enviar el mensaje a Ron al día siguiente. Las tripas le rugieron. No había cenado y estaba realmente hambriento. Cogió las galletas y se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama. Comió hasta hartarse. Recordó la petaca que le había dado Mundungus y la sacó del bolsillo del pantalón. Desenroscó el pequeño tapón de plata y acercó la boca del envase a su nariz. Olía a alcohol. El aroma le recordaba vagamente al Caldero Chorreante. Bebió un gran trago y no pudo reprimir una mueca. Notó como el líquido le quemaba la garganta. Vaya, así que así sabe la hidromiel Dio un par de tragos más. Esta vez pudo apreciar un sabor dulce y extraño, pero delicioso. Por desgracia el ardor de la garganta no había remitido. Poco a poco la petaca se fue vaciando y a Harry le daba vueltas la habitación. Estaba inmerso en una inexplicable euforia. Se sentía bien por primera vez desde... Su garganta se contrajo y no pudo reprimir un gemido. Las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. La vaga ilusión de felicidad se había desvanecido por completo al recordar a su padrino. Apuró las últimas gotas de hidromiel buscando la evasión que tanto necesitaba, pero no la encontró. Los recuerdos de aquella noche en el Ministerio se agolpaban en su mente, y las sienes comenzaban a martillearle. Se acurrucó en el suelo y lloró hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y lágrimas.  
  
Un pinchazo en la cicatriz sumado a la falta de oxígeno le hizo abrir los ojos. La fría y huesuda mano de Voldemort le apretaba la garganta. —Hola Harry... cuanto tiempo sin verte—rió. Harry abrió la boca para intentar decir que le soltase, pero no emitió ningún sonido. —El motivo de mi visita es cierta conversación que tenemos pendiente. Sé que tienes información que me interesa, y vas a contármelo, ¿Verdad? Dime que decía la profecía, Harry. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un zumbido en los oídos le indicaba que no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin respirar. Parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar cuando Voldemort por fin le soltó. — ¿Y bien? —siseó el Señor Tenebroso. —No te lo diré. Puedes matarme, no me importa—resopló Harry. —No está bien llevarme la contraria... Un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y cuando pensaba que iba a desfallecer, una fuerte bofetada le hizo despertar. PLAF. —Harry, ¡HARRY! Tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista, para ver el rostro de tía Petunia frente a él. — ¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando... dijiste... dijiste su nombre... Había algo que escapaba a su comprensión. ¿Tía Petunia preocupada por él? La cicatriz le ardía. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y su tía tiró de él para levantarlo del suelo y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama. —No... no está aquí, Vold... no está cerca, ¿verdad?—balbuceó Petunia sentándose a su lado. Le temblaba la voz, y Harry pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. —No, no, era sólo un sueño. Una pesadilla. ¿Para que iba a perder el tiempo explicándole el significado real de aquella situación? Su tía jamás lo comprendería. Pero de pronto una alarma saltó en su cerebro. El miedo de su tía no era hacia la palabra con "m", como ella solía llamarla. Era terror lo que había en sus ojos, y ni siquiera había pronunciado su nombre. Es más, conocía el nombre de Voldemort, por eso no se atrevía a pronunciarlo. Al igual que el verano anterior, su tía había demostrado (sin querer) saber más del mundo mágico de lo que aparentaba. — ¿Cómo sabes...? ¿Estás en contacto con algún mago? Su tía frunció el ceño y arrugó los labios en señal de desaprobación. — ¿Has estado bebiendo? ¡Más te vale no haberle robado el coñac a tu tío o no te librarás de una buena paliza...!—dijo levantándose. —No has contestado a mi pregunta. —Limpia esta pocilga—dijo Petunia abriendo la puerta. —Y escribe a ese maldito viejo, no quiero problemas con esa "gente"—añadió antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.  
  
Harry pasó en vela el resto de la noche. Aquel cabrón ya le había arrebatado a las personas más importantes de su vida, pero nada era suficiente para Voldemort. Algo cambiaba en el interior de Harry. Un nuevo sentimiento más fuerte que la tristeza y el dolor crecía dentro de él. Venganza.  
  
**_Ya sé que queda raro, pero en el quinto libro Dung habla así. Lo que pasa que en la traducción se lo pasaron por... bueno, ya sabéis. Hicieron lo mismo con Neville en el Ministerio, que tenía la nariz rota y no pronunciaba bien y por eso no funcionaban sus hechizos, pero para que lo iban a traducir como debían... ¬¬  
  
Quiero opiniones! XD dejadme un review, xfi xfi xfi!  
  
VampyWeasley_**

**_ Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas_**


	2. Reuniendo el ejército

** 2  
  
Reuniendo el ejército.  
**  
— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Queréis callaros? Intento concentrarme. — ¡Oh, claro, disculpe eminencia...!—respondió una chica malhumorada— Llevas una hora mirando ese maldito montón de piedras. ¡Una puñetera hora! ¡No tenemos toda la noche! —Venga, Dora. Deja que haga su trabajo—dijo una voz masculina. — ¡Claro! ¡Eso lo dices porque no te estás jugando tu puesto de trabajo! Si alguien nos descubre la responsabilidad será mía. MÍA. ¿Entiendes? ¡Y no me llames Dora! —Estoy arriesgando tanto como tú. Y si nos descubren me da igual, la causa merece la pena. No puedo creer que valores más tú carrera que... — ¡BASTA! Nos vamos —gritó la mujer— sacadme de este maldito sitio. La mujer siguió a los muchachos (que aún estaban inmersos en una acalorada discusión) por largos pasillos con un sinfín de puertas. Llegaron por fin al vestíbulo y la mujer se dirigió hacia la una de las chimeneas de la pared de la derecha. Rebuscó algo en uno de los bolsillos de su capa y sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero. —Incendio—dijo apuntando con su varita al hueco de la chimenea. Los chicos dejaron de discutir cuando se dieron cuenta de que la mujer ya se marchaba. — ¿Has descubierto algo?—preguntó la chica. —Desde luego no gracias a ti...—murmuró la mujer mientras arrojaba un puñado de polvos Flu al fuego. —Por favor, señorita O´Faolain, disculpe a mi compañera. ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos qué ha averiguado? Tenemos que presentar un informe... —Yo misma haré ese informe—dijo mientras se internaba en las llamas verde esmeralda—Cuando me haya ido apagad el fuego y limpiad las cenizas. Supongo que podréis hacerlo, ¿no? — ¡Pero bueno! ¿Por quién me tomas?—chilló la chica enfadada. —Al Caldero Chorreante. Mientras viajaba por la chimenea a toda velocidad aún pudo oír retazos de una nueva discusión de los dos chicos. ¡Por Merlín! No son más que un par de crios... no deberían estar involucrados en todo esto... Un par de minutos más tarde apareció en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. —Señorita O´Faolain, su habitación está lista. —Me temo que no podrá ser, Tom. Tengo que marcharme: negocios—dijo sonriéndole al viejo tabernero. — ¿Le ha dado problemas Algol? —Ninguno, señorita. Es un animal muy listo, está en el almacén. La mujer le entregó un saquito a Tom. —Tenga esto por las molestias, Tom. Muchas gracias. —Oh, no puedo aceptarlo, señorita. —Claro que puede, y me sentiré muy ofendida si no lo hace. —Está bien, está bien. La acompañaré al almacén. Entraron por una puerta que había tras la barra del bar y oyeron un leve ruido de cascos. Un caballo alado de brillante pelo castaño se acercó a la mujer y cabeceó alegremente. —Hola Algol, ¿me extrañaste?—dijo mientras sacaba la varita. Dio tres suaves toque de varita al caballo y éste tomó el color y la textura exactos de las cajas que tenía detrás. —Bueno, señorita, espero que vuelva a visitarme pronto. Salude a su familia de mi parte—dijo Tom extendiendo la mano. —Lo haré Tom, gracias de nuevo—respondió ella estrechándole la mano que le tendía. Salieron por la puerta trasera del establecimiento. La mujer se puso la capucha de la capa ocultando los largos rizos pelirrojos, y después de aplicarse a sí misma el encantamiento desilusionador, montó al caballo y emprendió el vuelo.  
  
Una hora más tarde un caballo alado tomaba tierra en la colina de Tara, en Irlanda. —Bien, muchacho, has volado como un campeón, te mereces un descanso. —dijo Deirdre O´Faolain, dando unas palmadas en el cuello del animal Se internaron al trote en un bosque, tomando el camino que conducía a una imponente construcción de siglo XV. En cuanto aumentó la espesura del bosque, Deirdre redujo la velocidad de su montura y aplicó el encantamiento ilusionador. No había peligro de que nadie les viese, pues la población muggle del condado de Meath procuraba mantenerse apartada de la zona. Para ellos, la gran mansión tenía la apariencia de unas simples ruinas, pero no era considerado un buen lugar. Se decía que allí habitaban fantasmas y espectros de todo tipo. En esta ocasión, la ignorancia y superstición de los muggles jugaba a favor de los magos: no había necesidad de proteger los alrededores con encantamientos anti-muggles. El jinete y su montura llegaron ante los magníficos muros de piedra que delimitaban la propiedad y se detuvieron ante las enormes puertas, flanqueadas por dos gárgolas. Una de ellas se movió de su pedestal. — ¿Contraseña? —_Audaces fortuna iuvat_. —pronunció Deirdre. La gárgola hizo una reverencia, y las puertas se abrieron. Recorrieron al trote la ancha avenida que conducía a la casa. Un elfo domestico les esperaba ante la gran puerta de roble. —Bienvenida, señorita. Los señores la esperan en el salón principal. —Gracias, Boreen. Lleva a Algol al establo y almoházale bien. Dale una buena cena, se lo merece. —Como ordene, señorita—dijo el elfo, cogiendo las riendas del corcel y haciendo una reverencia. Entró en la mansión, le entregó la capa de viaje a un elfo que la esperaba en vestíbulo y subió la amplia escalinata, cubierta por una alfombra roja con motivos en dorado. Dos hombres la esperaban en el salón, sentados en sendos sillones frente a la chimenea. —Tío Candidus, Tío Niveus—saludó la mujer. —Ah, ya has vuelto querida—dijo Candidus, el mayor de los dos. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de espesa cabellera blanca. Unas gafas de cristales triangulares escondían unos profundos ojos azules. —Mi querida niña, ¿cómo están las cosas por Inglaterra?—preguntó Niveus, mientras se acercaba para besarla en la frente. Era ligeramente más joven que el otro. Algunos mechones pelirrojos atisbaban en su larga cabellera y su barba, pero las canas estaban a punto de ganar la partida. —Me temo que mal. ¿No ha venido el tío Abe? —No, todavía no, ya le conoces...—dijo el más anciano con un punto de irritación—Una de esas bestias que cría se puso de parto... Y bien, ¿qué has conseguido averiguar? —Mucho y en realidad nada. La inscripción era prácticamente ilegible, y los pocos símbolos intactos no pertenecen a ninguna lengua existente. ¡Es tan frustrante! Tendrá que hacerlo él solo. Pobre hombre... El fuego de la chimenea se avivó, y un hombre surgió de entre las llamas. —Voy a matar a ese Theodosius... hijo de mala madre... con razón me vendió tan baratos esos polvos Flu...—gruñó mientras apagaba con la varita las pequeñas llamas que quemaban su larguisima barba. — ¡Tío Abe! —rió la mujer. El recién llegado anciano se acercó a su sobrina para abrazarla, casi pisando su propia barba canosa. Lo que más destacaba de su cara era una enorme nariz aguileña, y unos enormes ojos azul claro con un brillo travieso, que le daban un aspecto de niño grande. —Deberías moderar tu comportamiento, Abe. Pareces un chiquillo...—dijo Candidus en tono severo. —Oye, que tú hayas nacido siendo ya un viejo no significa que los demás tengamos que comportarnos como abueletes decrépitos—respondió el aludido—Y deja de fastidiarme: eres mi hermano pequeño, me debes respeto y además tengo algo que contaros. Theodosius Blackstone me dio el soplo de que había una reunión tenebrosa en Drogheda y me aparecí por allí. Han recibido órdenes de partir hacia Inglaterra para un ataque. Creo que van a asaltar el Expreso. —Bien, entonces hay que ponerse en contacto con Albus. Si los mortifagos se van a Londres nuestro lugar está allí—dijo Niveus. —Pero no está en Hogwarts, y no podemos localizar el escondite de la Orden—dijo la mujer razonablemente. — ¿Y que hay de Lupin?—preguntó Candidus. Deirdre negó con la cabeza. —No sé dónde encontrarle. Cuando me escribió me advirtió que estaría fuera una temporada, en una misión. Simplemente me dijo que si podía me reuniese hoy con esa muchacha en el Caldero Chorreante. —Sé donde encontrar a Mundungus Fletcher. Tal vez sepa algo, ya sabéis que le debe unas cuantas al chiflado de Albus—sugirió Abe. —Y así de paso puedes meterte en uno de esos trapicheos a los que llamas negocios, ¿verdad?—respondió Candidus irónicamente. —Bien, ya me han insultado bastante por ésta noche, me voy—replicó el viejo con aire ofendido. —No, tío por favor. Intenta ponerte en contacto con ese Fletcher—dijo Deirdre lanzando miradas asesinas a su otro tío. —Sólo por que tú me lo pides, querida. Pero no pienso ir a ver al tarado de Albus, de eso os ocupáis vosotros. —No me extraña que Albus te haya retirado la palabra...—murmuró Candidus. —Por favor, dejemos las rencillas familiares para otra ocasión. Esto es algo serio—les apaciguó Niveus—Deirdre, hija, mañana reúne a todos y comunícales que partiremos a Londres en cuanto tengamos noticias de Albus. En esos momentos unas llamas surgieron de la nada en medio de la estancia. Un bello canto precedió a la aparición de Fawkes.

* * *

— ¡CRUCIO! —Por favor mi señor...— gimió el hombre. — ¡Fuera de mi vista! El hombre se incorporó lentamente y abandonó la habitación. Otra figura alta y vestida de negro entró en la estancia. Se aproximó a Voldemort, e hizo una reverencia. —Excelente Malfoy. Veo que la poción ha dado resultado. —Si, mi señor. He sido declarado inocente por falta de pruebas. Ni siquiera el Veritaserum más fuerte ha funcionado. — ¿Y cómo se encuentran mis seguidores en Azkaban? —Deseosos de volver a su lado para servirle, amo. — ¿Has localizado a la persona que me puede proporcionar la información que necesito? —Si, amo. No me cabe la menor duda de que el próximo curso estará en Hogwarts. —Bien, en ese caso Snape puede sernos muy útil. Serás recompensado. Ahora vuelve a tu casa y continúa guardando las apariencias. —Como ordenéis, amo—dijo Malfoy haciendo una reverencia. —Una cosa más Malfoy. — ¿Si, amo? —Quiero que seas tu quien se encargue de sobornar a ese asqueroso muggle. Confío en que podáis llegar a un acuerdo, los dos sois hombres de negocios. No quiero que utilices la magia en ningún momento, no debemos dar pistas. —Podéis estar tranquilo, amo, cumpliré sus instrucciones al pié de la letra.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, Harry buscaba quedarse a solas con su tía para poder preguntarle de nuevo si mantenía contacto con algún mago. Una tarde en la que estaba solo en casa, Harry oyó la puerta de entrada. Tenía que ser su tía. Era demasiado temprano para que Vernon hubiese salido de trabajar, y Dudley, que había salido con sus amigotes, no aparecería hasta que su estómago le indicara que era hora de cenar. Era la ocasión perfecta. Salió de su habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Desde la noche de la pesadilla, había mantenido la mente ocupada elucubrando teorías sobre el por qué su tía sabía acerca del mundo mágico, y esto le había permitido apartar sus sentimientos de culpa por la muerte de Sirius. La encontró en la cocina, poniéndose un delantal. —Hola. ¿Te ayudo a hacer la cena? Su tía le observó un momento, analizándole. —No sé que pretendes conseguir, mocoso... —Nada, nada... es que me aburro y pensé que tal vez necesitaras ayuda... —Pues... puedes poner la mesa y después desaparecer de mi vista. Harry obedeció. Mientras colocaba los cubiertos y platos en la mesa del comedor pensaba la forma de hacer la pregunta. Tenía que hacerlo de manera que ella no se sintiese acorralada. Pero definitivamente la sutileza no era su fuerte, eso se le daba mejor a Hermione. Volvió a la cocina para coger los vasos. —Eh... Tía, sobre lo de la otra noche... ¿Estás en contacto con Dumbledore? Petunia dejó caer la salsera que tenía entre las manos, que estalló en mil pedazos. Por la reacción, Harry supuso que había dado en el clavo. —Mira, niño. Tengo problemas con Vernon por tu culpa, estoy arriesgando la vida de mi familia por salvar la tuya. ¿No puedes estar agradecido y dejarme en paz?—chilló. Tenía que estar muy enfadada para dar esos gritos sin preocuparse siquiera de lo que pensarían los vecinos. —Vuelve a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que te avise para cenar. ¡Y ni una palabra más sobre éste tema o te arrepentirás! Harry pensó que sería mejor no forzar la situación y hacer lo que decía su tía, así que subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Se asomó a la ventana pensando dónde estaría Hedwig. Hacía días que había salido a cazar y aún no había regresado. En esos momentos, y en respuesta a sus dudas, un dispar grupo de lechuzas se acercaba a su ventana, entre ellas Hedwig. Se apartó para dejarlas pasar y todas aterrizaron sobre la cama. Pig gorjeaba alegremente bajo la mirada de reproche de Hedwig y la otra lechuza. Cogió primero la carta de la lechuza marrón. Por la letra supo que era de Lupin. La carta que llevaba Pig debía ser de Ron, y Hedwig llevaba un sobre rojo entre las garras. — ¡Joder!—exclamó enfadado— ¡Un howler! Se abalanzó hacia la ventana para cerrarla, casi golpeando a la lechuza marrón que en esos momentos intentaba salir. Abrió el sobre, suplicando que su tía no oyese nada. —_Harry, eres un desconsiderado. Supongo que ni siquiera has abierto nuestras cartas. Perdona que haya utilizado éste método, pero era la única forma de asegurarme de que escucharías lo que tengo que decirte. Ten mucho cuidado, hemos escuchado un par de conversaciones, y por lo que sabemos alguien podría intentar atacarte. Tal vez puedas reunirte con nosotros antes de principio de curso, y creo que deberías leer la carta de Remus. Te echamos mucho de menos, hasta pronto. _Cuando la voz amplificada de Hermione terminó de hablar, el howler ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Se notaba que Hermione había hablado lo más bajo posible, pero su voz, cien veces más fuerte de lo normal, le había levantado dolor de cabeza. Por suerte su tía no había oído nada, o ya estaría aporreando la puerta.  
¿Atacarme? ¿Quién podría atacarme aquí? Dumbledore me lo dijo el año pasado: mientras puedas llamar hogar al sitio donde habita la sangre de tu madre, allí Voldemort no podrá tocarte ni hacerte ningún daño A Harry le picaba la curiosidad, así que abrió la carta de Lupin.  
  
_Querido Harry,  
  
Créeme cuando te digo que sé como te sientes.  
Estoy pasando por lo mismo, le echo mucho de menos.  
Sólo quiero hacerte saber que no estás sólo.  
Te quiero tanto como te quería Sirius, y espero que no  
pienses que estoy tratando de reemplazarle.  
A partir de ahora yo seré tu tutor en el mundo mágico  
hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad.  
Una vez que acabes tus estudios puedes vivir conmigo.  
Si te sirve de algo, te juro que yo mismo tomaré venganza:  
No descansaré hasta que Colagusano y Bellatrix paguen por lo  
que hicieron.  
Sólo quiero recordarte que tienes una familia, que te queremos.  
No te culpes, no te encierres en ti mismo, entre todos podremos  
superar esto.  
Con cariño,  
Remus.  
  
_Justo cuando terminó de leer oyó los gritos de su tía para que bajara a cenar, de modo que no tuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en lo que le decía Remus. —Ya era hora, mocoso—gruñó tío Vernon—Pero ni si quiera tú podrás estropearme el día. — ¿Ha pasado algo querido?—preguntó tía Petunia, mientras servía a Dudley, que estaba sentado dónde normalmente solía hacerlo su padre. Dudley le tenía tanto miedo Harry que ocupaba el sitio principal de la mesa porque era el más alejado de la silla de su primo. —Acabo de firmar el contrato más importante de mi vida. Si todo sale bien podremos comprar una casa más grande que ésta y viviremos como reyes—anunció con una gran sonrisa, semi oculta por el espeso bigote. — ¿Y me comprarás un ordenador nuevo? ¿Y otro teléfono móvil?—exclamó Dudley con la boca llena, escupiendo trocitos de verdura al hablar. —Te compraré todo lo que quieras, Dud—respondió Vernon, con los ojos mezquinamente fijos en Harry. Esa noche Harry se fue a dormir en cuanto terminó de cenar. Ni si quiera recordó que en unas horas cumpliría dieciséis años. A media noche una intensísima luz blanca le hizo despertar. Al principio no comprendía de qué se trataba, pero en cuanto se puso las gafas se dio cuenta de que la luz surgía de su baúl. Se levantó y lo abrió. La intensidad de la luz aumentó, y tuvo que protegerse los ojos con una mano. Palpó hasta encontrar lo que parecía la fuente de luz y lo cogió, entonces la luz comenzó a apagarse lentamente. Los círculos de colores que habían aparecido frente a sus ojos le impedían saber de qué se trataba. Unos segundos más tarde, lo descubrió. El espejo. El espejo de Sirius, que estaba totalmente reparado, como si nadie lo hubiese hecho pedazos. Lo alzó con manos temblorosas hasta que vio su cara reflejada en él. —Sirius Black. Durante un par de segundos su corazón dejó de latir, esperando ver aparecer el reflejo de su padrino, pero no sucedió nada. En un principio se sintió decepcionado, pero después, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de él. Pasó un buen rato preguntándose que significaría aquello, hasta que consiguió dejar la mente en blanco y dormirse. Soñó con Sirius. Se vio a si mismo viviendo feliz con su padrino, alejados de todo mal.  
  
—Despierta. Harry abrió los ojos al notar un zarandeo. Era tío Vernon. Miró el reloj. Las ocho de la mañana.  
—Vístete. En cinco minutos te quiero en la cocina. ¡Y no hagas ruido! A Harry no le apetecía verse envuelto en una discusión tan temprano, así que hizo lo que su tío le había dicho. Vernon bebió lo que quedaba de su café y se levantó. —Vamos. — ¿A dónde? —No hagas preguntas y vamos—dijo mientras salía al jardín. Harry le siguió, receloso por lo extraño de su comportamiento. Vernon se dirigió al coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto. —Sube al coche. —Pero, ¿a dónde vamos? Tío Vernon le cogió fuertemente por un brazo, lo empujo dentro del coche y cerró la puerta. Después subió al coche, arrancó y condujo por Privet Drive en dirección a la avenida Magnolia. Llegó a una intersección y tomó la desviación hacia Londres. — ¿D"NDE VAMOS? —A cerrar un negocio. — ¿Un negocio? ¿Y qué puñetas tengo yo que ver con tus negocios? —Oh, si... ya lo creo que tienes que ver... Después de todos estos años al fin vas a servir para algo... — ¿De qué coño estás hablando?—gritó Harry. —Una familia me ha ofrecido cinco millones de libras por quedarse contigo. ¡Cinco millones de libras! ¿Quién podría pensar que vales tanto...? Todos seremos felices: nosotros seremos asquerosamente ricos y tú seguro que estarás a gusto. Son unos fenómenos, cómo tu. En cualquier otra situación me avergonzaría de tener trato con ese tipo de gente, ¡pero que demonios!, el dinero siempre es dinero... Es el sueño de mi vida: que alguien me pague por deshacerme de ti... Harry estaba totalmente pálido. — ¿Cómo... cómo se llama esa gente? —Mal... Mal no se que... — ¿Malfoy?—preguntó Harry totalmente aterrado. —Si, ese es su nombre. ¿Los conoces? Harry tardó en contestar. Parecía que su cerebro se había ido a otra parte. —No... No puedes entregarme... son...Son... mortifagos. —Mira chaval, no sé que es eso, pero por mí como si son bailarinas. El año pasado unos deme-no-se-cuanto atacaron a mi hijo por tu culpa. Petunia insiste en no echarte de casa, tiene miedo de esos anormales amigos tuyos... Pero este hombre me ha asegurado que no nos harán nada, él nos protegerá. En cuanto tu tía lo sepa le encantará la idea Harry empezaba a marearse y estaba a punto de vomitar. No podía saltar del coche, a la velocidad que iban se mataría. Piensa, Harry, piensa... Voy a morir... voy a morir como un puto gilipollas... y ni siquiera tengo mi varita... Vernon tomó una desviación. Una señal indicaba que había una zona de descanso a quinientos metros. Harry sudaba muchísimo, y se golpeaba la cabeza con el puño, murmurando algo parecido a ¿por qué todo me pasa a mí...? Finalmente el coche se detuvo, y Harry alzó la vista. Vio un enorme coche negro y a dos hombres impecablemente vestidos con trajes muggle. Uno de ellos era McNair. El otro llevaba un maletín en la mano. Tío Vernon salió del coche, lo rodeó y obligó a Harry a bajarse. Harry intentó forcejear, pero su tío le había cogido fuertemente por la nuca y apretaba dolorosamente. — ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Vernon receloso. —El señor Malfoy es un hombre muy ocupado, yo he venido en su lugar. Veo que no se ha echado atrás. —dijo McNair con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su cara. Tío Vernon empujó a Harry, que cayó de bruces en el suelo. —Aquí lo tiene. ¿El dinero? — ¡AHORA!—gritó una voz ronca. Por suerte Harry estaba en el suelo, porque si no un montón de maldiciones hubieran impactado en él. Tío Vernon recibió una en toda la cara, que le dejó inmovilizado. Ojoloco, Mundungus, Lupin y Tonks habían aparecido de la nada lanzando maldiciones como locos. En un momento se formó un pandemoniun de chorros de luz de todos los colores, algunos de ellos verdes. De pronto todo acabó y Harry vio a Mundungus caer al suelo. Los dos mortifagos estaban irreconocibles debido a la combinación de maldiciones, y ambos yacían en el suelo en una posición extraña. Lupin se abalanzó sobre Harry para comprobar que estaba bien. — ¿HARRY? ¿Estas...? ¿Te han hecho algo?—preguntó mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. Harry no podía articular palabra. Lupin le ayudó a levantarse y vio cómo Ojoloco se acercaba a tío Vernon. —... Y tu... maldita sabandija... muggle rastrero... te advertí que te las verías conmigo...—murmuraba Moody mientras le apuntaba con la varita. Un enorme cuerno de rinoceronte ocupó el lugar de la nariz de Vernon, que se llevó las manos a la cara gimiendo de dolor y corrió a meterse en el coche. —Si... huye como una rata...—gruñó Ojoloco. Después hizo un movimiento de varita y tío Vernon desapareció junto con el coche. — ¡MOODY! ¿Qué has hecho con él?—chilló Tonks. —Le he enviado a otra carretera... en alguna parte cerca de Edimburgo... — ¿Cómo... Cómo habéis sabido...?—consiguió decir Harry. —Tonks estaba de guardia. Nos avisó de que te ibas en coche con tu tío y pensamos que algo andaba mal, así que os seguimos. —respondió Remus. — ¿Y tú? ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? Y supongo que ni siquiera tendrás tu varita...—le reprendió Ojoloco. —Oye, ¿alguien puede ´acerme caso?—gimió Mundungus. Tenía una fea quemadura en una pierna. —Tonks, lleva a Mundungus a San Mungo, esa pierna tiene mala pinta. Luego ve a Privet Drive y recoge las cosas de Harry—dijo Lupin. Tonks y Mundungus se desaparecieron. — ¿Cómo vamos a llevarle, Alastor? —Yo me encargo. A ver, chico, estate muy quieto—dijo Ojoloco mientras le apuntaba con la varita— Coorior Grimmauld Place. Harry cerró los ojos. Por un momento pensó que Moody iba a transformarlo en un hurón o algo así. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en una parcela de hierba sin cortar, situada entre dos viejas y decrépitas casas. Lupin y Moody estaban a su lado. Remus le tendió un trozo de pergamino.  
  
El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en  
el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres.  
  
Acto seguido, la mansión Black apareció ante sus ojos.  
  
**_Nota: Algol es un aethonan, una raza de caballo alado. Aparece en "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_**


	3. De nuevo en la Mansión Black

**3**

**De nuevo en la mansión Black**

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, se formó un gran alboroto en el vestíbulo.

— ¡Bastardos, malditos sangre sucia! ¡Cerdos! ¡Amantes de los _muggles_! ¡Traidores a la sangre! ¡¿No habéis mancillado lo suficiente esta casa?! ¡¿No os basta con haber corrompido al último de mi linaje?!

El resto de los cuadros se sumaron a los gritos de la señora Black.

Lupin y Moody se abalanzaron contra el cuadro y consiguieron, con mucho esfuerzo, correr las apolilladas cortinas y tapar el retrato.

Los gritos aún se oían débilmente cuando entraron en la cocina.

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y la familia Weasley al completo, a excepción de Ron y Ginny, ocupaban las sillas alrededor de la mesa. El ambiente parecía tenso.

— ¡Harry!—la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle— ¡Estábamos tan preocupados...! ¿Estás bien?

Harry movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la señora Weasley ya le había sentado en una silla y le había puesto una humeante taza de té en la mano.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Harry. Ahora cuéntame cómo ha sucedido—dijo Dumbledore.

Harry no soportaba la mirada de aquellos ojos azules. Con todo lo acontecido había perdido la confianza en aquel hombre, y el resentimiento habló por él.

—Me sorprende profesor... Usted siempre lo sabe _todo_—dijo lentamente.

— ¡Potter! ¡No olvide con quién está hablando!—exclamó Snape con desprecio.

Dumbledore alzó una mano para hacer callar a Snape.

—Harry, entiendo tu actitud hacia mí, pero ¿serias tan amable de contarme lo sucedido?

Harry no sabía qué le molestaba más, si sus palabras o la odiosa tranquilidad con la que hablaba.

¿Entender? No, no lo entendía. Nadie podía enteder cómo se sentía. De nuevo la rabia y el rencor llenaron sus palabras.

— ¿Para qué? Supongo que podrá hacerse una idea... Ah, si. Lo olvidaba. La explicación final: se lo cuento todo, luego le preguntaré por qué han hecho esto y usted me dará largas y me ocultará los motivos. Esa es la parte que más le gusta, ¿verdad?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Jamás habían visto un Harry tan frío y cortante.

Sus palabras parecieron afectar mucho al viejo director, que clavó los ojos en la mesa.

Harry vio que Percy le miraba con aire de reproche.

Lupin, que había permanecido de pié detrás de la silla de Harry, puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—Es suficiente Harry—susurró.

Después, él mismo relató los hechos.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca, asustada al oír lo que tío Vernon pretendía hacer.

Nadie habló durante unos segundos, hasta que Fred rompió el silencio.

—Entonces... no puede volver allí, ¿no?

—Y no volverá, no lo permitiré—sentenció Remus.

Dumbledore, que había permanecido en silencio con los ojos fijos en una beta de la madera de la mesa, alzó la vista al oír las palabras de Remus.

—Esa decisión no es tuya, Lupin—dijo Snape en actitud desafiante—El chico no es responsabilidad tuya.

—No, en realidad sería decisión de Sirius. Pero como debido a una serie de... desafortunados errores él no está aquí, yo mismo me ocuparé de Harry—respondió Lupin con una mirada cargada de odio hacia Snape.

Harry se sentía como una marioneta. No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Remus, pero ahí estaba él, sin voz ni voto, viendo cómo los demás discutían sobre su futuro.

Los demás no dijeron nada, pero por sus caras podía adivinarse lo que opinaban: todos, salvo Molly y tal vez Percy, estaban de acuerdo con Remus.

—Da igual. No puedes hacerlo: todos sabemos que tiene que volver y por qué.

— ¿Y quién va a detenerme, _Quejicus_? ¿Tú?—Snape se puso lívido y llevó la mano derecha al interior de la túnica, sin duda buscando su varita— No discuto que la casa de su tía fuese el lugar más seguro hasta ahora, pero ya no lo es.

— ¡BASTA! Se hará lo que Remus considere más conveniente—dijo Dumbledore con aire derrotado.

El anciano se puso en pié y anunció que debía marcharse. Harry ni siquiera le miró cuando salía por la puerta acompañado de Snape.

El ambiente era incómodo: la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Harry no sabía que hacer o decir, y los gemelos parecieron darse cuenta.

Se levantaron y le abrazaron, dándole la bienvenida.

—Ron y Hermione están arriba, ¿vienes?—dijo George.

Harry asintió y les siguió. En cuanto salieron de la cocina comenzó una fuerte discusión entre Molly y Remus.

Mientras los gemelos le ponían al corriente sobre las novedades, Harry no les prestaba mucha atención. Iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

El no volver a Privet Drive no entraba en los planes de su futura fuga. Y Lupin parecía tan dispuesto como Sirius a dar su vida por él, aunque no iba a permitirlo.

—... tenéis suerte. Nosotros hubiésemos dado cualquier cosa por hacer magia durante el verano...—decía Fred mientras subían por las escaleras.

Esto sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. ¿Hacer magia? No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, pero no preguntó para que no se notara que no les estaba escuchando.

Un débil murmullo les hizo volverse.

—... mestizo asqueroso... pero Kreacher no permitirá que...

PAF.

Fred le dio una gran patada en la cara al elfo, que rodó escaleras abajo.

Una ira incontrolable recorrió a Harry.

— ¿Qué... qué está haciendo aquí?

—Se pasa el día husmeando. Ni siquiera sabe que Dumbledore ha descubierto que está pasando información, le han modificado la memoria. Utilizan con él _Legeremancia _para saber los movimientos de Malfoy—respondió Fred irritado.

—Si Hermione te ve tratarle así, te despelleja vivo—añadió George.

—Me tiene sin cuidado. Llevo todo el verano deseando arrearle una patada...—dijo Fred.

Entraron en una amplia habitación y vieron a Ron, Hermione y Ginny apuntándose unos a otros con las varitas.

— ¡HARRY!—gritaron a coro.

Rápidamente los tres muchachos se abalanzaron sobre Harry para abrazarle, y comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez.

—Calma, fieras—dijo George.

—Bueno, Harry, nosotros tenemos que irnos, debemos abrir la tienda. Supongo que nuestro regalo de cumpleaños llegará en cuanto la lechuza se de cuenta de que estás aquí.

Se despidieron de los demás y desaparecieron.

— ¿Cómo es que te han dejado venir?—preguntó Ron.

Harry les contó lo sucedido esa mañana, y omitió la pequeña discusión de la cocina.

—Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien y que no vas a volver a ese lugar horrible—dijo Hermione, cogiéndole una mano para reconfortarlo.

—Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿vale?—suplicó Harry— ¿Qué hacíais con las varitas?

—Entrenar. Hemos estado repasando todo lo que nos enseñaste en el ED. —contestó Ginny.

— ¿Pero...? Se supone que no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts...

—Se supone...—dijo Ron con una sonrisa de medio lado—Dumbledore ha hecho unos cuantos encantamientos en la casa, y el Ministerio no puede detectar nuestra magia aquí dentro.

—Si, Percy se pone enfermo cada vez que jugamos al quidditch. Charlie encantó la habitación que está al lado de la suya para agrandarla y...—Ginny se calló al ver la cara de Ron.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Percy?—preguntó Harry, a pesar de las señas de Hermione para que no sacase el tema.

Ron resopló.

—Volvió lloriqueando y suplicando que le perdonáramos hace un mes. Pero la única que le ha aceptado realmente es mamá. Bueno, Charlie y Ginny también—dijo fulminando a su hermana pequeña con la mirada—El resto no le hablamos. Fred y George ni siquiera le gastan bromas, y papá, Bill y yo no olvidaremos tan fácilmente lo que hizo...

Por un momento Harry se sintió incómodo, pero decidió que él también ignoraría a Percy. Estaba seguro que no podría hablar con él sin gritarle a la cara todo lo que pensaba, así que era mejor actuar como si Dumbledore y Percy no existieran para evitar problemas.

—Eh... hace un rato llegaron unas cartas de Neville y Luna para ti, ¿Quieres verlas?—dijo Hermione cambiando la conversación.

—Si, Neville estuvo aquí con su abuela hace un par de días y nos pregunto si podríamos enviártelas... —añadió Ron, ya más calmado.

— ¿Enviármelas? ¿Y por qué no las mandó a Privet Drive?

— ¿Estás de broma?—rió Ginny—Dumbledore desvió tu correo aquí, o de lo contrario el Ministerio tendría que haber enviado un equipo de desmemorizadores a tu casa para que los muggles no sospecharan: has recibido millones de cartas.

— ¿Qué? ¿De quién?

—Uff... pues de admiradores, gente disculpándose por no haberos creído a Dumbledore y a ti... —respondió Hermione.

—Si, tienes un par de sacos llenos. Aunque como últimamente te da por no leer el correo no creo que te interesen...—añadió Ron, en tono de reproche.

Harry se sonrojó. Era cierto que no había leído ni una sola carta de las que le habían enviado ese verano.

Llevaba ya una semana en Grimmauld place. Los días pasaron rápidamente porque estaba ocupado durante todo el día.

Las mañanas las pasaban en la biblioteca, leyendo los libros de la familia Black.

Hermione estaba encantada: tenían a su disposición gran parte de los libros de la Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts, y estaban aprendiendo mucho.

Por las tardes aprendían y practicaban toda clase de hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones, supervisados por Charlie, Tonks, Bill o Remus y en ocasiones por Fred y George.

Mataban el tiempo jugando al snap explosivo, al ajedrez o con la nueva maqueta de quidditch de Harry (regalo de los gemelos), y de vez en cuando jugaban al quidditch en una habitación vacía que Charlie había encantado. Ron había mejorado mucho como guardián, y Ginny era mejor cazadora que buscadora.

En conclusión: Harry no tenía tiempo para atormentarse con los recuerdos y los remordimientos, a pesar de que cada rincón de aquella casa estaba impregnada de la presencia de Sirius.

Una mañana, mientras estaban desayunando, los gritos de la señora Black advirtieron a todos de la llegada de alguien a la casa.

Segundos más tarde Severus Snape irrumpió en la cocina.

— ¿Está aquí Dumbledore?—espetó el profesor de pociones.

—Por Merlín, ¿Qué te ha pasado?—exclamó Lupin.

Snape tenía moretones por toda la cara. Su túnica estaba desgarrada por una manga y chorreaba sangre.

La señora Weasley ahogó un grito y se acercó a Snape para ayudarle a sentarse.

Hizo a parecer una humeante taza de té y se volvió hacia los chicos.

—Todos fuera. Bill, ve a buscar a Dumbledore, y que traiga a la señora Pomfrey, ¡RÁPIDO!

Harry y Ron abrieron la boca para protestar, pero la cara que puso Lupin y el gesto negativo de Hermione les hizo detenerse.

Salieron de la cocina acompañados por Ginny.

—Rápido, vamos a nuestra habitación. —dijo Hermione, que sujetaba la varita en su mano derecha.

Los otros tres se miraron sin comprender, pero obedecieron y siguieron a Hermione, que ya corría escaleras arriba.

Cuando la alcanzaron ya estaban en la habitación de las chicas.

Hermione revolvía en su baúl frenéticamente.

—Esto servirá—dijo cogiendo un libro y apuntándolo con la varita— ¡_Accipio_!

Oían las voces de los adultos como si estuviesen allí mismo.

Ron intentó decir algo, pero Hermione se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para que guardara silencio.

—... Maldita sea, ¡no lo sé! No creo que se lo haya contado a los demás, pero no puedo estar seguro—exclamó Snape— ¡Ay! Ten cuidado Molly.

—No debiste asumir tantos riesgos, no merece la pena. Si los otros lo saben no tardarán en averiguar quién le mató—aseguró Lupin.

En esos momentos Ginny sufrió un súbito acceso de tos. Hermione le dio un fuerte pisotón y comenzó a hacer señas desesperadamente, apuntando al libro y a su oído.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?—gruñó Snape.

De nuevo se oyeron los gritos de la señora Black, y por el ruido de la puerta supusieron que había entrado más gente en la cocina.

—Dumbledore viene hacia aquí, estaba en una reunión—dijo la voz de Bill.

Hermione, que se había mantenido en tensión, suspiró aliviada.

Harry no entendía bien la situación. Alguien había muerto, pero ¿quién?

—Déjame ver ese brazo, Severus. Tráeme otro paño Molly, éste está empapado.

Harry reconoció la voz de la enfermera de Hogwarts.

Después de un largo silencio, la señora Pomfrey habló de nuevo.

—No es muy grave, Severus, pero tendrás que quedarte en Hogwarts. No es necesario que duermas en la enfermería, pero tendré que revisarte todos los días. Si se infecta las consecuencias serían terribles, podrías incluso perder el brazo.

Snape farfulló algo que los chicos no entendieron, pero por su tono quedaba claro que no le agradaba el diagnóstico.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Severus?—preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry se preguntaba cómo se las habría arreglado para entrar sin que la madre de Sirius se pusiera a gritar barbaridades.

—Bien, eso es lo de menos. Tenemos problemas Albus.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Más gritos de la señora Black.

—Ah, Alastor, Tonks, llegáis en el momento oportuno. Adelante, Severus, explícamelo con todos los detalles—dijo Dumbledore.

—Martin Rodes me descubrió cuando estaba robando los informes de Lestrange y Malfoy de la reunión de ayer. Me desaparecí, pero me siguió hasta el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton. Sacó la varita y me retó a un duelo. Me dijo que sabía perfectamente lo que me traía entre manos y que iba a morir por ser un sucio traidor.

Nos batimos y le maté. Después desilusioné su cuerpo y lo escondí en un pequeño mausoleo. Como verás me dejó este bonito recuerdo en el brazo. Luego vine hasta aquí para informarte de todo.

—Debiste apresarle, Severus, no matarle—dijo Dumbledore.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Albus! ¡Esto es la guerra! ¡Por supuesto que hizo bien en matarle! Una escoria menos...—gritó Ojoloco.

—No me malinterpretes, Alastor. Supongo que si lo ha hecho es porque no ha tenido otra opción...

—Maldita sea, Dumbledore, ¡hablamos de mortifagos! Estaba dispuesto a matarme... por supuesto que no tuve opción...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Severus, mejor él que tú. Pero ya sabes lo que opino sobre los asesinatos... no somos como ellos, debes recordarlo. Bien, Alastor, ¿podrías ocuparte del cuerpo? Esperemos que no lo hayan encontrado...

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny oyeron a Ojoloco maldecir entre murmullos y el peculiar ruido que hacía al andar. Después más gritos de la señora Black.

—Ahora me surgen ciertas dudas. Habrá que averiguar si Rodes te descubrió por casualidad o si alguien más desconfía. Espero que sea lo primero. Tonks, siento pedirte esto. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? Creo que es hora de ponerlo en marcha.

Reúnete con Moody para los preparativos y ten mucho cuidado.

—A la orden. Me alegro de que confíes en mí—dijo la chica.

—Poppy, Severus, volved al colegio. Me reuniré con vosotros más tarde.

Se oyó ruido de sillas moviéndose y los chicos supusieron que Snape, Tonks y la señora Pomfrey ya se marchaban. La suposición fue confirmada segundos más tarde por los gritos del retrato de la señora Black.

— ¿Dónde estás los chicos?—preguntó Dumbledore.

—Los he mandado arriba—respondió Molly.

—Supongo que Harry seguirá negándose a hablar conmigo... tiene todo el derecho. Salúdalos de mi parte, Molly.

—Albus, ¿Se sabe algo de la misión de Deirdre?—dijo Lupin.

—Si, ésta mañana Fawkes trajo noticias.

— ¿Y que te ha dicho? Ya ha encontrado la forma de...

—Aquí no, Remus—le interrumpió Dumbledore.

—Puedes hablar tranquilo, he impasibilizado la cocina—dijo Molly.

Dumbledore rió divertido.

—Me temo que nuestros pequeños espías han mejorado mucho sus sistemas de escucha, Molly. Deberías estar orgullosa, son muy listos—dijo Dumbledore aún riendo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y su cara competía con el color del pelo de los Weasley.

—_Finite incantatem_—susurró. El libro brilló y dejaron de oírse las voces de Dumbledore y Lupin— ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?

—Ni idea. Es más, ni siquiera se cómo has hecho todo esto—dijo Harry.

—Es un encantamiento que he encontrado en uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Cuando vi entrar a Snape supuse que nos echarían, así que encanté mi silla para que sirviera de receptor y luego hice el mismo encantamiento en el libro. Perdona por el pisotón Ginny, pero ellos también podían escucharnos a nosotros... Debo haber hecho algo mal y Dumbledore se ha dado cuenta. Tendré que preguntar a los gemelos, las orejas extensibles deben funcionar con algo parecido...

—Hermione, a veces me das mucho miedo...—dijo Ron, a lo que ella respondió sacándole la lengua.

—Jamás pensé que Snape se arriesgase tanto por ayudar a la Orden—dijo Ginny, pensando en voz alta.

—Supongo que esos informes que quería robar valdrían la pena... Tal vez algo relacionado con un ataque. —aventuró Harry.

—Si, es una lástima... lo cerca que hemos estado de perder a Snape de vista...

— ¡RON!—chillaron Ginny y Hermione a coro.

— ¿Y quién es Deirdre?—preguntó Harry.

—Ni idea—dijo Ron.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros.

—Pues estoy hasta las narices de no enterarme de nada—dijo Harry con fastidio.

Ninguno de ellos advirtió la presencia invisible de una persona, que les observaba sonriente.

Respuesta r/r

Vicuticu H/hr: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que sigas haciéndolo

**VampyWeasley**

**Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas**


	4. Sortilegios Weasley

**4  
  
Sortilegios Weasley  
  
**— ¿Ya ha vuelto Lestrange, Colagusano?  
—Si, amo, está abajo, cenando con su esposa—dijo el hombre con un ligero temblor en el labio, mientras mantenía la nariz casi pegada al suelo en una exagerada reverencia.  
Un intenso frío recorría su columna vertebral cada vez que Voldemort se dirigía a él.  
— ¡Rodolphus no, idiota! Rabastan.  
—Por... por supuesto, amo, disculpe... No lo sé, ahora mismo iré a comprobarlo amo...  
El Señor Tenebroso le vio salir de la habitación con los iracundos y rojizos ojos entrecerrados.  
La sucia rata estaba aprendiendo: había salido lo suficientemente rápido como para librarse de una buena sesión de cruciatus. Pero pensándolo mejor, sólo la había retrasado un poco. En cuanto volviera le torturaría un rato.  
Odiaba tanto a los mortifagos débiles y cobardes...  
Pero Colagusano había sido quien le había devuelto su cuerpo, si es que aquello se podía considerar como tal, y no había fallado en ninguna de las sencillas misiones que le había encomendado. No, por mucho que le repugnase su presencia no podía permitirse perder ni un solo hombre.  
Nagini interrumpió sus pensamientos con un ligero siseo. Alguien se acercaba.  
Unos segundos más tarde una figura alta y vestida de negro entró en la estancia y saludó a su amo con una leve inclinación.  
—Amo, ¿me llamabais?  
—Si, Rabastan. Tengo un trabajito para ti. Sólo espero que no lo estropees todo como el inútil de McNair o no será necesario que los aurores te maten: me encargaré yo mismo.  
—Por supuesto, mi señor, seguiré sus instrucciones al pié de la letra.  
—Por tu bien espero que así sea. Quiero que te infiltres en Hogwarts.  
Voldemort observó a Rabastan. No mostraba temor alguno, a pesar de que lo que acababa de pedirle era, aparentemente, una misión suicida.  
— ¿Habéis pensado algo, mi señor, o lo dejáis a mi criterio?  
—Te cedo el honor de decidir cómo. No te precipites pero tampoco te demores más de lo necesario, te quiero dentro antes de navidad. Y si puedes colarte en la torre de Gryffindor mucho mejor.  
—Así lo haré, amo.  
—Por cierto, Rabastan, no quiero que pienses que esto es un castigo. Más bien todo lo contrario. No quiero que nadie más que tú y yo esté al tanto de todo esto, ambos sabemos que hay un topo entre nosotros. No confío en nadie más que en ti, aparte tal vez de tu hermano y tu cuñada, pero te elegí porque pensé que tu... habilidad especial podría facilitarlo todo.  
—Siempre es un honor servirle, mi señor—dijo el hombre con una nueva inclinación.  
—Excelente. En cuanto tengas un plan quiero que me informes, y una vez dentro te daré más instrucciones.  
  
— ¡Maldita sea! ¿No pueden callarse esas puñeteras voces?—gritó.  
Como única respuesta obtuvo el eco de sus palabras, y las irritantes voces y risas seguían llegando de alguna parte, aunque era imposible distinguir lo que decían.  
Estaba seguro de que aquello era una pesadilla, pero parecía que llevaba siglos en aquella espartana habitación.  
Dos enormes puertas le mantenían en su encierro. Había probado todos los hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos que conocía para intentar abrirlas, pero nada daba resultado.  
Intentaba dormir, pero enseguida se daba cuenta de que era absurdo.  
Ya estaba dormido, aquello era una pesadilla, y no se puede dormir dentro de un sueño, ¿no?  
Había llegado a la conclusión de que era un sueño porque no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí, no tenía hambre, ni sed...  
Si aquello no fuese un sueño ya habría muerto de inanición.  
—Sólo quiero salir de aquí... ¿Por qué nadie me despierta? Siempre quejándose de que soy un vago dormilón y nadie viene a fastidiarme la siesta...  
  
Harry despertó sobresaltado, porque notó que algo le había golpeado la cara.  
Ron le había tirado una almohada.  
—Venga, Harry, levántate ya o los gemelos se irán.  
Harry emitió un gruñido, se desperezó y fue directo al baño.  
Cualquier otro día le hubiera lanzado una maldición a Ron por despertarle de esa forma, pero no ese día.  
Fred y George llevaban una semana convenciendo a Molly, Remus y Dumbledore para que les dejaran llevar a los chicos a ver la tienda. Y lo habían conseguido.  
Media hora más tarde Harry bajó a la cocina, donde los demás ya le esperaban con impaciencia.  
—Por fin—bufó Hermione.  
— ¿Por qué llevas esos trocitos de papel pegados a la cara?—preguntó Ginny risueña, mientras se acercaba a Harry y le quitaba uno de los papelitos empapados en sangre.  
Hermione ahogó una risita.  
Harry, molesto, le dio un manotazo.  
—Pues porque me he afeitado y me he cortado unas cuantas veces—respondió, lanzando miradas asesinas a los demás.  
— ¿Y para qué te has cortado? ¿No tienes suficiente con una sola cicatriz?—añadió Fred mientras Ron y George se desternillaban de risa.  
—No lo hice a propósito—dijo Harry haciendo una mueca—Como si fuera el primero que se corta afeitándose...  
— ¿Pero con que lo has hecho?—preguntó George entre risas.  
—Con un hacha, no te fastidia... Pues con una cuchilla, ¿con qué lo iba a hacer?  
— ¿Te refieres a uno de esos trocitos de metal afilado que utilizan los muggles?—exclamó Ginny.  
Harry hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.  
— ¡Estás majareta! La próxima vez dínoslo y te enseñaremos el encantamiento afeitador, ¿vale?—añadió Fred—Y ahora vámonos, que tenemos que abrir la tienda.  
Por turno, entraron en la chimenea y unos minutos más tarde se encontraban en lo que parecía una pequeña sala de estar.  
— ¿Pero no se supone que deberíamos estar en la tienda?—preguntó Ron mirando a todas partes.  
—Y de hecho estamos sobre ella, hermanito—dijo George sonriendo.  
—Si, este es nuestro apartamento, lo hemos alquilado junto con el local. Pensamos mudarnos aquí—añadió Fred.  
—Pero no le digáis nada a mamá de momento ó le dará un ataque.  
—Bienvenidos, señores, ¿desean algo?—dijo una vocecilla chillona.  
— ¡¿TENÉIS ELFOS DOMESTICOS?!—bramó Hermione.  
—Vamos, Hermione, no te sulfures. Apareció por aquí la semana pasada buscando trabajo, y la verdad es que lo necesitamos. No podemos con todo—dijo George.  
El elfo, asustado por los súbitos gritos había corrido a esconderse detrás de la pierna de Fred.  
—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Chicos, éste es Wipe. Él es Harry, la gritona es Hermione y esos dos de ahí son mis hermanos Ron y Ginny.  
El elfo asomó un poco la cabeza por detrás de la pierna de Fred y saludó tímidamente con la mano.  
—Le pagaréis, ¿no?—dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.  
Ron y Harry pusieron los ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.  
—No, no quiere que le paguemos.  
— ¿Se lo habéis preguntado?—dijo cada vez más enfadada.  
—Si, se lo hemos preguntado...—respondió Fred cansado ya de la discusión.  
Hermione se acercó al pequeño elfo y se agachó.  
— ¿Por qué no quieres cobrar por tu trabajo, Wipe?—dijo dulcemente.  
El elfo estaba muy nervioso. Le temblaba el labio inferior y retorcía el bajo de la pequeña camiseta roja que llevaba puesta.  
—Se... señorita, los elfos no cobramos. Y los amos han sido muy generosos al aceptar a Wipe, porque Wipe no sabe cocinar, señorita. Y Wipe está muy contento porque los amos no le pegan y no le dejan castigarse cuando hace algo mal—dijo, manteniendo los enormes ojos azules clavados en el suelo.  
—Bueno, ¿vamos a pasarnos la mañana hablando del PEDO o vamos a ver la tienda?—dijo Ron.  
Hermione le miró encolerizada.  
—Es Pe, E, De, De, O.  
—Lo que tú digas...  
Los gemelos les enseñaron el resto del apartamento, que se componía de la sala de estar a la que habían llegado, la cocina, dos habitaciones y el baño.  
Después, bajaron una escalera de caracol situada junto al recibidor y llegaron a la trastienda.  
Tres de las paredes estaban ocultas por un sinfín de estanterías que llegaban casi hasta el techo, y las repisas estaban tan abarrotadas de cajas que seguramente no cedían ante el peso por razones mágicas.  
En una esquina había una gran mesa de roble repleta de pergaminos y extraños objetos.  
Un débil ululato les hizo mirar al rincón más oscuro del techo. Sobre una viga, una veintena de lechuzas dormitaban tranquilamente.  
—Vaya, ¿también vais a abrir una oficina de correos?—dijo Ginny en tono irónico.  
—Ja-ja. Son para entregas a domicilio—respondió George, mientras Fred se acercaba disimuladamente a Ron y Harry.  
—Cuento con vosotros para repartir los cupones de pedido en Hogwarts...—murmuró.  
Ambos chicos asintieron.  
—Bueno, son la 10, voy a abrir—dijo Fred, ya en voz alta—podéis mirar lo que queráis, pero no os acerquéis a la mesa. Son productos en fase de experimentación. —añadió mientras cruzaba una puerta que daba a la tienda.  
—Bueno, debo reconocer que habéis montado un buen negocio...—opinó Hermione.  
George rió mientras hacía levitar una de las cajas hasta la mesa.  
—Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando empiece el curso...  
Los chicos cruzaron la puerta y entraron en la tienda.  
Era una estancia amplia. Había un pequeño mostrador a la izquierda de la puerta principal, y junto a ella estaba colocada una fea armadura que sujetaba una lanza.  
— ¿Qué hace ahí esa cosa?—preguntó Harry.  
—Sistema antirrobo. Coge algo e intenta salir.  
Harry cogió una caja de galletas canario y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
Ya estaba casi fuera cuando la armadura le cerró el paso con la lanza, y con la otra mano le dio una colleja, a la vez que gritaba  
  
Pasaron un buen rato mirando los artículos de los gemelos, colocados pulcramente en un montón de estanterías.  
Hermione miraba con desaprobación las utilidades de cada uno de los productos:  
"SURTIDO SALTACLASES": ¡Haz novillos sin que se den cuenta!; Bombones desmayo, tofe de la fiebre, turrón sangranarices...  
Mientras, Harry y Ron miraban estupefactos los "KIT DEL ALBOROTADOR": ¡Vuelve loco a Filch! Magicaja sencilla 5 galeones, Magicaja Desquiciante Deluxe, 20 galeones... Contiene bombas boñiga, petardos chillones, cucarachas explosivas, plumas escupidoras, tinteros bombarda y mucho más.  
Media hora más tarde los clientes empezaron a llegar y George tuvo que salir a ayudar a su gemelo, mientras Wipe ordenaba el almacén y hacía inventario.  
A la hora de comer volvieron a Grimmauld Place, provistos de una buena cantidad de sortilegios Weasley, cortesía de la casa.  
Hermione pasó buena parte de la comida reprochándole a Ron el haberse llevado una Magicaja Desquiciante Deluxe del Kit del Alborotador.  
—Ya sé que soy prefecto. Es sólo... para saber a que atenerme...—se defendía el pelirrojo.  
Harry sonreía para sus adentros. No sabía como reaccionaría Hermione al saber que él se había llevado dos Magicajas Deluxe en vez de una.  
Gracias a Merlín, Molly no se había enterado, porque estaba muy ocupada riñendo a los gemelos: Ginny llevaba toda la comida escupiendo fuego por la boca: había probado los Chicles Dragón (¡Quema a tus amigos con tus eructos!), y el efecto duraría dos horas más.  
  
Esa tarde, una lechuza que portaba siete cartas llegó a Grimmauld Place.  
Harry y los demás bajaron a la cocina, acudiendo a la llamada de Molly.  
—Han llegado las cartas del colegio—dijo nerviosa, repartiendo el correo entre los chicos.  
Harry cogió las dos cartas que le tendía la señora Weasley. Había olvidado por completo los T.I.M.O., y no estaba muy seguro de querer ver los resultados.  
Hermione se abalanzó sobre las cartas, y las abrió con las manos temblorosas.  
Leía con tanta rapidez que sus ojos se movían de un renglón a otro a una velocidad vertiginosa.  
Finalmente suspiró, y miró a los demás mostrando una gran sonrisa.  
— ¿Y bien?—preguntó Ron.  
—He conseguido todos los T.I.M.O—dijo, contenta—aunque en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras tengo un Supera expectativas—añadió frunciendo el ceño.  
—Bueno, yo me puedo quejar: seis T.I.M.O. —dijo Ron.  
Molly se acercó a besarle, casi llorando.  
—Ya vale, mamá—se quejó Ron— ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿A qué esperas para abrir la carta?  
Harry resoplo. Rompió el lacre que sellaba el pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta.  
  
_Estimado señor Potter,  
  
A continuación le remitimos los resultados de sus exámenes de T.I.M.O.:  
  
Transformaciones - Excelente  
Pociones - Excelente  
Encantamientos -Excelente  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -Supera Expectativas  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - Excelente  
Herbología -Supera Expectativas  
Historia de la Magia -Aceptable  
Astronomía -Insatisfactorio  
Adivinación -Insatisfactorio  
  
Ha obtenido los T.I.M.O. en Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología e Historia de la Magia, y por tanto, tiene acceso a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S de dichas asignaturas.  
Felicidades por los resultados. Atentamente:  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Subdirectora.  
_  
Harry sonrió. No le había ido tan mal, después de todo. Siete T.I.M.O.S. Sirius hubiese estado orgulloso.  
El recuerdo de su padrino empañó por un momento su alegría.  
  
**_Nota: se que en el quinto libro Rowling deja claro que el resultado de los T.I.M.O. se recibe en Julio, pero me di cuenta tarde, y la verdad, no me apetecía introducir cambios en los capítulos anteriores._**

**_Respuesta r/r_**

**_Gandulfo: Muchas gracias por leer!!! ya he visto que me has añadido a tus favoritos . Aquí tienes otro cap, espero que te guste. He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es pq no sabía muy bien como subir los caps. A partir de Septiembre actualizaré más regularmente._**

**_Vampy Weasley_**

**_Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas_**


	5. ¿Sueño o realidad?

**5**

**¿Sueño o realidad?**

Una mañana, un ensordecedor grito estremeció la mansión Black.

Harry y Ron, soltaron todo lo que tenían entre manos y se miraron mutuamente, asustados.

Salieron rápidamente al pasillo, y casi chocan contra Ginny y los gemelos.

Molly y Arthur subían las escaleras corriendo, totalmente pálidos.

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Hermione...

Salió disparado escaleras arriba, hasta el tercer piso.

Harry y los demás corrieron tras él.

Cuando pudieron alcanzarle vieron a una Hermione pálida, con el rostro desencajado, que lloraba entre los brazos de Ron.

Estaban frente a la habitación de la madre de Sirius.

Harry se acercó a la puerta. Temía que algo le hubiese pasado a Buckbeak, pero la escena que vio era muy distinta.

La imagen era grotesca: sangre por todas partes, y el hipogrifo, furioso, pateaba algo que parecía un saco.

En un segundo vistazo Harry comprendió que no era un saco, sino Kreacher.

O mejor dicho, el cuerpo de Kreacher, porque su cabeza había sido separada del tronco y reposaba en una esquina de la habitación, en medio de un charco de sangre.

Al contrario de todos los demás, que se habían agolpado en el marco de la puerta, Harry no conseguía apartar la vista del mutilado elfo.

Se oyeron unas arcadas y Ginny salió corriendo, seguramente en dirección al baño.

Si las cosas hubiesen acaecido de forma diferente, la reacción de Harry también hubiera sido diametralmente distinta. Jamás había sido cruel y despiadado, pero no podía menos que alegrarse. Aquel gusano era en gran parte el culpable de la muerte de Sirius.

Una sensación de bienestar recorrió su cuerpo, y entró en la habitación.

Hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas de los demás para que se detuviera.

Se situó frente a Buckbeak y clavó sus ojos en los del animal, para después hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

El hipogrifo estaba nervioso, pataleaba y chasqueaba el pico de forma amenazante, pero finalmente hizo una profunda reverencia y permitió que Harry se le acercara.

Harry le acarició, manchándose con la sangre que Buckbeak tenía en el pico, hasta que el animal estuvo totalmente calmado.

Remus, que acababa de llegar, miraba a Harry de una forma extraña, como si fuese un completo desconocido.

—Harry...

—Después de todo ha muerto como él quería. Creo recordar que su mayor aspiración era ser decapitado y que colgaran su cabeza de la pared...

Lo dijo con una fingida aflicción, pero el brillo de sus ojos demostraba que la muerte del elfo era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el verano.

—Será mejor que saquemos a Hermione de aquí—dijo Molly, recuperando la compostura—llévala a su habitación Ron.

Ron obedeció a su madre y cogió a Hermione en brazos, pero antes de comenzar a andar miró fijamente a Harry, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Remus.

Y esa mirada fue lo que más afectó a Harry.

—Si me disculpáis, voy a lavarme un poco...—murmuró, y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y sacó la varita.

—Impasibilus.

Se sentía fatal. Pero no por la muerte de Kreacher, sino por su reacción y su comportamiento.

Vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo, con las manos y la cara manchadas de sangre.

Y comprendió que no era tan distinto a Voldemort. Se había regocijado del sufrimiento ajeno, y ni siquiera se sentía culpable por ello. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era lo que pudieran pensar Remus, Ron, el resto de los Weasley...

Pero de todas formas ellos no podrian comprenderle aunque quisieran.

Egoístamente, pensaba que él era el único que sufría por la pérdida de Sirius.

Y quería venganza. Rabia, eso era lo que sentía. Quería matar a todos los mortifagos con sus propias manos, hacer pedazos a Voldemort, devolverles todo el sufrimiento que habían provocado.

¿Y esto no le hacía ser igual que ellos? Se quitó la ropa y entró en la ducha. El agua caliente que caía sobre su cabeza le reconfortaba, pero su mente seguía divagando.

Unas palabras vinieron a su cabeza. "No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo..."

No, no era el ansia de poder lo que le movía. Y si conseguía llevar a cabo su venganza liberaría al mundo mágico. De todas formas, esa era una responsabilidad que no podía eludir: ser víctima o verdugo.

Cuando salió del baño eran las seis de la tarde, y fue directamente a ver a Hermione.

Molly estaba a su lado, sentada en la cama, y la chica estaba intentando explicarle lo sucedido a Dumbledore entre sollozos.

—... él me... me... llamó sangre sucia, y... Buckbeak se abalanzó sobre él...y...

—Está bien, querida, bébete esto—dijo Molly acariciándole el pelo y entregándole una taza humeante—Es poción para dormir sin soñar.

Hermione obedeció, y enseguida se quedó dormida.

—Está muy afectada, Albus, presenciar todo eso...

—Obliviate—dijo Dumbledore apuntando a Hermione con la varita—Podrá recordar los hechos, pero he borrado las imágenes del ataque, espero que sea suficiente. —explicó el anciano.

La señora Weasley advirtió la presencia de Harry.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?

—Eh, si, si... Sólo quería saber que tal se encontraba Hermione.

—Lo superará, cariño, es fuerte. Pero necesita descansar.

—Hola, Harry. Si tienes un momento me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido hoy—dijo Dumbledore, mirándole por encima de los cristales de las gafas.

—No tengo nada de que hablar con usted. Y le agradecería que nuestra relación se ciñera estrictamente a la normal entre un director y un alumno.

Dicho esto Harry abandonó la habitación, decidido a intentar dormir un rato y evadirse de las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

Las palabras de Harry afectaron mucho al anciano director.

Por supuesto, hacia mucho que su relación había ido más allá de la de profesor alumno.

No tenía nietos, pero, de haberlos tenido, les hubiese querido tanto como quería a aquel muchacho tozudo de pelo rebelde.

Había sido progresivo, casi sin darse cuenta. El dia que depositó aquel bebé rechoncho frente a la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive, un trocito de su corazón se había quedado con él. Aquella noche fue cuando comenzó.

Gracias a Merlín, había sido capaz de mantener la única decisión tomada respecto a Harry con la cabeza fría y no con el corazón.

Y esto no era otra cosa que el haber obligado a Harry a volver cada verano a casa de sus tíos, y posiblemente lo que le había mantenido con vida hasta el momento.

Pero desde que Harry había comenzado a asistir a Hogwarts... Ah, aquello era otra cosa...

Le había consentido más que a cualquier otro alumno durante toda su carrera como profesor y director. Había hecho lo imposible porque aquel chico fuese feliz y estuviera a salvo. Y en eso radicaba su mayor virtud, y al mismo tiempo su mayor error: eso era lo que le diferenciaba de Voldemort y lo que le hacía, en cierto modo, más débil que su enemigo.

La capacidad de querer, de amar, de albergar en su interior algo más que odio y crueldad. Voldemort no hubiera dudado en utilizarle, sin importarle si el muchacho sufría: lo hubiera visto como un arma, lo que diferenciaba la derrota de la victoria. Definitivamente, para el Señor Tenebroso el fin justificaba los medios.

Pero para Dumbledore era inconcebible. Si había ocultado a Harry tantas cosas era por su bien, por el instinto de protección que despertaba en aquel viejo cada vez que veía a Harry.

Un refrán muggle sentenciaba sabiamente que "quién bien te quiere, te hará llorar".

Deseaba que Harry entendiese pronto el por qué de su comportamiento y le perdonara.

Y se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba cometiendo el error de olvidar lo que se siente en la juventud:

El perdón y la comprensión de Harry tardarían mucho en llegar. Tardarían tanto como tardase Harry en recorrer el camino de los años, que lleva inexorablemente a la madurez.

Aquello era insoportable. De nuevo sintió el vacío de la soledad, con aquellas dos puertas, testigos mudos de su encierro.

Y por supuesto continuarían cerradas...

Se levantó, y en medio de un acceso de ira, pateó una de las puertas de madera hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Cayó al suelo, sudoroso y fatigado. Apartó los oscuros cabellos que le caían sobre los ojos, y advirtió, con un deje de fastidio, que se había lastimado el pié.

Estaba a punto de estallar en una explosión de maldiciones e injurias cuando un temblor se apoderó de la estructura de la habitación.

Todo a su alrededor parecía tan furioso como él: las paredes y el suelo convulsionaban de manera alarmante, y del techo caían trocitos de piedra y argamasa.

Un fulgor le hizo volver la vista a la misma puerta que hacía unos momentos había soportado su acceso de ira.

Sobre ella, en el pétreo y curvado dintel, unas marcas comenzaron a aparecer, dibujadas por una mano invisible.

Una vez terminada la inscripción, las sacudidas de la sala cesaron, y también lo hizo el cegador brillo que salía de la puerta.

Tardó unos instantes en recobrar la compostura, y se odió a si mismo al reconocer el miedo que había pasado.

De un salto se puso en pié, y se acercó a aquella enigmática puerta.

Era lo más extraño que había visto en toda su vida. Aquellas marcas continuaban brillando de un modo muy raro, como si fuesen ascuas candentes que abrasaban la piedra.

Se puso de puntillas y alargó la mano hasta rozar el primero de aquellos símbolos, para después apartarla rápidamente: se había quemado.

— ¡Mierda!—exclamó, mientras chupaba la punta del dedo índice.

Tenía claro que aquello eran runas. Desde luego no sabía que significaba la inscripción, y era tarde para arrepentirse de no haber elegido aquella asignatura optativa.

Pero su instinto le indicaba que aquella puerta ya no estaba sellada.

Tomó aire y alargó la mano hacia el picaporte, sin poder evitar aquel estúpido temblor que recorrió cada centímetro de su anatomía. Tenía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy un Gryffindor!—gritó.

Sus propias palabras parecieron reconfortarle e infundirle valor.

Cuando ya había cogido el picaporte y se disponía a girarlo, un dedo frío e invisible recorrió su columna vertebral.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de aquella puerta. Supo que no debía abrirla. Al menos no todavía.

Y de pronto sintió que no estaba sólo. A pesar de que no oía aquellas insoportables voces que otras veces le taladraban los oídos, no le cabía la menor duda de que había alguien más allí.

Bien entrada la madrugada, un maravilloso incunable, encuadernado en piel de dragón, se estrellaba contra una de las paredes de la magnifica biblioteca de O´Faolain Manor.

Deirdre llevaba horas y horas consultando infinidad de diccionarios sin obtener ningún resultado.

Y en esos momentos estaba en medio de una pataleta, gritando y lanzando cosas.

Una vez calmada, se derrumbó en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea, abrumada por la frustración y la impotencia.

Se alegraba de que tío Candidus no hubiese presenciado aquella escena, porque siempre le recriminaba esas rabietas pueriles.

Incluso ella misma se odiaba por ello: era una mujer adulta, en la que mucha gente confiaba y de la que dependían las vidas de varias personas.

Suspiró. No podía creer que teniendo la respuesta al alcance de la mano no fuese capaz de encontrarla. Era una de esas personas que confiaba plenamente en los libros, y por primera vez le estaban fallando. Aquella maldita frase escrita en caracteres rúnicos era un insulto a su inteligencia.

Y con lo que le había costado provocar un trance para ver aquellas malditas puertas...

La clarividencia era sin duda el poder que más odiaba: durante toda su vida había tenido que soportar ver fogonazos del pasado, presente y futuro de la vida de los demás y de la suya propia.

Y la primera vez que aquello parecía servir para algo sólo había conseguido ver una maldita puerta con una inscripción indescifrable.

Le dolía la cabeza, pero cogió por enésima vez el trozo de pergamino donde había apuntado aquellos símbolos y comenzó a hablar en voz alta, como solía hacer cada vez que intentaba razonar algo.

—Vamos, Deirdre, piensa. Son runas del alfabeto Futhark, pero las palabras no tienen ningún significado... no existen...

Tenía ganas de llorar. El problema podía haberse solucionado enviando la inscripción a Hogwarts para que la profesora de runas lo examinase, pero la mujer no era miembro de la Orden y seguramente Dumbledore no quisiera arriesgarse.

Pasaron otro par de interminables horas y alguien picó a la puerta.

Estaba a punto de gritar enfadada que la dejasen sola, hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio la cara sonriente de tío Abe, con una humeante taza de café en la mano.

— ¿Llevas toda la noche despierta?

—Si—suspiró Deirdre—Y lo que me queda...

—Yo también. Te has perdido una maravillosa fiesta, querida. Ayer, Theodosius Blackstone y yo nos fuimos a las carreras de caballos de Trim. Deberías haber visto todos esos muggles furiosos... apostamos cincuenta libras al peor caballo y hemos ganado un buen pico, claro que el encantamiento acelerador que le aplicamos al caballo ayudó un poco... Después fuimos al banco para cambiar las ganancias a galeones, y para celebrarlo terminamos en un antro de Mullingar, hasta las cejas de hidromiel regada con wishky, y el bastardo de Blackstone se aprovecho de mi borrachera y me obligó a jugar al póker. ¡¿Puedes creer que me sacó hasta el último knut de lo que gané en las carreras?! No volveré a dirigirle la palabra en lo que me queda de vida.

Deirdre rió. Aquel hombre siempre era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa, sin duda era su tío favorito.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero sois inseparables.

El anciano bufó, fingiendo indignación, y cambió rápidamente de tema.

— ¿Qué es esto?—dijo cogiendo el trozo de pergamino. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer los caracteres rúnicos con dificultad—Porta, per nun...

— ¿Qué has dicho?—exclamó ella arrebatándole el pergamino de las manos.

Deirdre leyó en voz alta la inscripción y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría.

— ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? ¡Tío Abe, eres un genio!—gritó abrazando al viejo y besándole—En cuanto regrese nos iremos de juerga, te debo una, ¿vale? Ahora tengo que irme, tengo que ver a Albus.

Y dicho esto la mujer salió corriendo de la biblioteca camino de los establos, dejando a su anciano tío con la palabra en la boca.

—Dumbledore, siempre Dumbledore—gruñó el hombre malhumorado.

**_A petición suya, dedico éste capitulo a AkaneMalfoy y a su estómago. JAJA._**

**_¿Y por qué? Pues porque ha sido la primera en leer la parte de la muerte de Kreacher, y su opinión ha sido tenida en cuenta a la hora de sustituir un par de versiones (más sádicas, gores, explicitas, sangrientas y desagradables de leer) de la misma por ésta que habéis leído._**

**_Nota: Bueno, respecto al comienzo del capitulo... creo que mi odio hacia Kreacher ha quedado patente. Tengo una parte mortifaga que de vez en cuando se apodera de mi, y últimamente pugna demasiado a menudo por salir a la superficie. Desde que leí el 5º libro he tenido un irrefrenable deseo de estrangular a Kreacher, y supongo que no he podido evitar la tentación. No voy a negar que he obtenido un sádico placer escribiendo esto, pero quiero dejar claro que nada ocurre porque sí: me he servido de la situación para hacer ver el gran cambio que está sufriendo Harry. A los 16 años las cosas se magnifican; todo se vive muy intensamente, y supongo que el odio aún más. Digamos que aún está en el proceso de conocerse a si mismo. Y aprovecho para pedir disculpas por todo el tostón de los pensamientos de Dumbledore y Harry: no sé que me pasa, últimamente a mi cabeza le da por divagar y darle vueltas y vueltas a todo... y el resultado son capítulos demasiado narrativos y que seguramente os resultarán aburridos ¬¬. En lo sucesivo intentaré controlarme. Y también evitaré estas notas _****_interminables que estoy convencida que nadie lee ¬¬ _**

**__**

**_Gññññññ y por favor, dejadme reviews: si no hay review no hay capi _**

**_Vampy Weasley_**

**_Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas_**


	6. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer: _Si los personajes me pertenecieran yo sería Rowling, pero como no soy ni rubia, ni inglesa, ni rica... Pues eso, que hago todo esto por puro entretenimiento, y el © de Harry Potter & Cía. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros, etc. (y Merlín sabe a quién más), no a mí. Por supuesto el resto de personajes y la historia son míos.**

_**Repuesta a los Reviews:**_

_**Gandulfo: Mmmm, sé que me repito, pero: ¡gracias por leer!**_

**_Elizabeth Black: Vaya, (vampy se sonroja)¡muchas gracias! No estoy segura, pero puede que no pudieras dejar review porque tenía los anónimos desactivados y no tenía la menor idea En este cap sabrás lo que dice la inscripción - Me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero os pido paciencia con las actualizaciones. De nuevo, muchas gracias y espero verte por aquí._**

**_Claudia: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Respecto a lo de las actualizaciones... Soy nueva en la página y no tenía muy claro como tenía que subir los capis. En cuanto le pillé el truco subí los caps 3 4 y 5 de golpe, que eran los que tenía escritos hasta ahora. No puedo decirte cada cuanto actualizaré, porque estoy escribiendo cuatro fics más aparte de éste (reclamaciones a la traidora de mi musa ).Lo que me comentabas sobre Harry: tienes toda la razón. Pero date cuenta de que está en Grimmauld Place, un lugar que le trae muchos recuerdos de Sirius y necesita distraerse. Además, si intentara evitarlos conseguiría el efecto contrario, todos se pasarían el día preocupados por él, preguntándole como se siente y forzándole a hablar sobre la muerte de Sirius. En Hogwarts verás un Harry diferente. Espero haber aclarado tu duda y ver más reviews tuyos por aquí - _**

**_Nelly Esp: Gracias por leer! has hecho unas cuantas predicciones, ALGUNAS BASTANTE ACERTADAS... Ahí van las respuestas: si pero no, tres son que si y dos que no, pero no van en orden XDDD tendrás que seguir leyendo jejeje. Inevitablemente tengo que preguntarte algo, pq por una de las cosas q dices creo que me has pillado : has descubierto lo que significan los "sueños" de las puertas?_**

_**Lladruc: hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. La respuesta a tu pregunta está en este capi - Gracias por leer. Nos vemos!**_

**6**

**Vuelta a Hogwarts**

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place, Deirdre leyó el pergamino y el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix apareció ante sus ojos.

Desde luego Albus era increíble: siempre lo sabía todo.

Mientras sobrevolaba Worcester, una bola de fuego surgió ante sus ojos. Era Fawkes, con una nota de Dumbledore indicándole a que parte de Londres debía ir.

Ella no había avisado a Albus de que se dirigía allí, y el inteligente fénix la había encontrado a pesar de que tanto Algol como ella llevaban un encantamiento desilusionador.

Abrió la puerta y entró al amplio vestíbulo. La casa estaba completamente en silencio, y el ruido de los cascos de Algol producía un sonoro eco.

Se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las siete de la mañana, de modo que Dumbledore estaría durmiendo.

—Lumos flamae.

Con un débil silbido, las anticuadas lámparas de gas se encendieron, y Deirdre pudo ver un sinfín de retratos en las paredes, cuyos habitantes dormitaban tranquilamente.

Le llamó la atención uno en concreto, donde una anciana de largo pelo negro con alguna que otra cana dormía con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho, y de vez en cuando emitía un ruidillo, que no sabía si clasificar como un relincho o un ronquido.

Estaba preguntándose a donde debía dirigirse cuando una voz masculina la hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¿Deirdre? ¿Eres tú?

Dumbledore, con un camisón y un simpático gorrito de dormir, escudriñaba el vestíbulo desde el umbral de una puerta.

Rápidamente se aplicó el encantamiento ilusionador y corrió a abrazar al anciano, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Pasa, querida, antes de que se despierten los retratos.

Dumbledore volvió a abrazar a Deirdre, y después se quedó mirándola unos instantes.

—Estás preciosa, querida. Te pareces tanto a tu madre... los mismos ojos, la misma carita dulce...—dijo mientras le pellizcaba un moflete.

—Y tú estás igual que siempre... No pasan los años por ti.

Un ruido de cascos hizo que Dumbledore girase la cabeza.

— ¡Oh! No me digas que has traído esa mala bestia... ¿No podías simplemente aparecerte?

—Por supuesto que lo he traído: Algol va conmigo a todas partes. Y sabes que odio aparecerme, creo que a única vez que lo hice bien fue el día del examen para conseguir el carnet, y escindirse no es muy agradable, ¿sabes? —respondió ella malhumorada.

Dumbledore rió.

—Vale, vale. Veo que has heredado el carácter de tu padre...Y me atrevería a decir que también su temeridad, porque cualquier día vas a matarte montando a ese bicho. Aún me duelen las cuatro costillas que me rompió de una coz...

—Y fue culpa tuya. Algol es encantador, pero sabes que no permite que lo monte nadie más que yo...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un chocolate caliente y me cuentas para que has venido? Porque no creo que hayas madrugado tanto sólo para discutir con este pobre viejo...

Con un movimiento de varita aparecieron dos tazas humeantes, y tomaron asiento.

—He descubierto algo. Pasé horas y horas intentando provocar un trance, y al final dio resultado. Y creo que llegué en el momento justo: se rompió el sello de una puerta y apareció esta inscripción—dijo Deirdre sacando el trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y entregándoselo a Dumbledore.

El hombre examinó detenidamente el pergamino durante unos instantes.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que significa: estas palabras no existen.

—Eso pensaba yo. Busqué el significado en todos los diccionarios que encontré, y entonces llegó tío Abe y dio con la solución.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y arrugó la ganchuda nariz al oír esto.

—La cosa era más sencilla de lo que yo pensaba. Sólo es latín escrito en caracteres rúnicos, el texto estaba codificado. Me di cuenta al leerlo en voz alta.

Dumbledore la miró extrañado, y leyó.

—_Porta, per hanc, invenitur abyssus_

—O lo que es lo mismo: "A través de ésta, se encuentra la puerta del infierno"

— ¿Él lo sabe?

—Lo dudo mucho, ya sabes que nunca ha estudiado runas y ni siquiera conoce la fonética de los caracteres. Pero advirtió mi presencia: estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y tuve que detenerle. Y sinceramente, creo que deberías hablar de esto con el chico, y advertirle. Tarde o temprano se enterará, y es mejor que lo sepa por ti. Si lo descubre por su cuenta te odiará por habérselo ocultado, y no podrás reprochárselo, porque yo en su lugar pensaría lo mismo.

Los días pasaron, y poco a poco todos fueron olvidando la muerte de Kreacher.

En realidad no había supuesto una gran pérdida para nadie, puesto que todos sabían de su participación en la muerte de Sirius.

Hermione había ido recuperándose poco a poco del terrible espectáculo que había presenciado, en parte gracias a la modificación de memoria.

En definitiva: la mansión Black había recuperado su rutina.

La noche del treinta y uno de agosto los chicos recibieron una inesperada visita.

Neville y su abuela llegaron a Grimmauld Place a la hora de la cena. Neville saludó efusivamente a todos, especialmente a Harry, que era al que hacía más tiempo que no veía.

Después de cenar, los chicos anunciaron que se iban a jugar con la maqueta de Harry, dejando a los adultos charlando entre ellos.

Harry llegó corriendo con la maqueta a uno de los salones del primer piso, y observó sorprendido que Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Bill y Charlie se les habían unido.

Despejaron el centro de la habitación y colocaron la diminuta maqueta en el suelo.

—Engorgio—dijo Harry, apuntando la maqueta con la varita hasta que tomó las dimensiones de una mesa de billar.

Hermione anunció que no iba a jugar, sentándose en uno de los sofás con un libro.

Por más que intentaron convencerla no lo consiguieron, de modo que repartieron los equipos de la siguiente manera:

Fred controlaría los dos golpeadores de su equipo, Neville sería el guardián, Charlie el buscador y Lupin, Ginny y Bill los cazadores.

En el otro equipo, George se encargaría de los dos golpeadores, Ron del guardián y Harry, Tonks y Arthur de los cazadores. La snitch no aparecería hasta que hubiese transcurrido media hora del partido, y en ese momento, Harry controlaría también al buscador.

El sistema era parecido al de los futbolines muggles, con la diferencia de que cada uno dirigía su miniatura con la varita. Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, Charlie capturó la snitch y consiguió la victoria, entre los gritos y abucheos de los miembros del equipo contrario.

Entre risas, repararon la figurita de Lupin, (que había perdido una pierna a causa de un golpe de bludger), y Ron comentaba que por suerte para Gryffindor, Harry era mejor buscador en el juego real.

Tonks y Arthur discutían acaloradamente, culpándose mutuamente de haber fallado un tanto facilísimo, mientras el resto no paraba de reír por la vehemencia de los dos adultos.

Finalmente, la señora Weasley llegó para imponer orden.

— ¡Callaos vosotros dos! ¡Sois peores que los niños! ¡A la cama todo el mundo!

Obedientemente, recogieron todo el desorden y fueron desfilando escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones.

Harry observó una marca avanzada en las páginas del libro que había estado leyendo Hermione.

— ¿Qué es? Casi lo has terminado.

—Ah, es un tratado lingüístico sobre las runas del alfabeto Futhark. Es la materia que veremos éste curso.

Harry se quedó parado durante un momento. Un fogonazo de un sueño le había llegado de repente, pero también de repente se había ido, como desaparece un puño al abrirse la mano.

Sacudió la cabeza y dio las buenas noches a las chicas.

Ron, Neville y él se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían.

Comenzaron una conversación sobre quidditch, mientras que Ron y Harry hacían los últimos preparativos para la vuelta al colegio, y rebuscaban en todas partes las pertenencias que habían esparcido por la habitación durante el último mes.

Puesto que Neville ya tenía su baúl listo para partir, estaba regando y cortando las hojas muertas de su _mimbulus mimbletonia_, mientras se reía de Ron porque los Chudley Cannons habían quedado los penúltimos en la liga.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando dieron por terminada la charla y se fueron a dormir.

Neville roncaba como un león, pero sus ronquidos no eran la razón de que Harry continuase despierto, con los ojos fijos en el techo.

Llevaba un buen rato intentando recordar ese estúpido sueño, porque estaba seguro de que era algo importante.

Había leído en uno de los libros de la biblioteca de los Black, que estos fogonazos ocurrían cuando un estímulo del exterior coincidía con algo relacionado con el sueño, haciendo las pertinentes conexiones mentales.

Y esto ocurrió cuando Hermione habló sobre runas. El sueño tiene algo que ver con runas... 

Pasó un par de horas concentrado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, la actividad de la habitación le despertó.

Se desperezó, dio los buenos días a Ron y Neville y fue directo a la ducha.

Estaba un poco preocupado: era la segunda vez ese verano que se dormía sin hacer Oclumancia. Por suerte, esta vez no había recibido una "visita" de Voldemort.

El olor a tostadas y bacon le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba hambriento, y, ya aseado y vestido, bajó corriendo a desayunar.

La cocina era un caos total. Molly correteaba de un lado a otro sirviendo cafés, buscando la insignia de prefecto de Ron, la túnica de Ginny y reprendiendo a los gemelos.

Además de los habituales inquilinos de Grimmauld Place, había allí una docena más de personas. Harry reconoció a Kingsley Shackebolt, Elphias Doge y Hestia Jones, que habían ido a buscarle a Privet drive el verano anterior.

También estaban allí Ojoloco, Mundungus, y otros siete magos y brujas que Harry no conocía. Formaban un corrillo, y discutían sobre algo, seguramente sobre una misión.

A las diez y media, todos estaban en el vestíbulo, despidiéndose de Charlie, que volvía a Rumania. Por suerte para Harry y Ron, hacía horas que Percy se había ido a trabajar, de modo que no tendrían que despedirse de él.

Arthur ordenó al grupo de brujas y magos que fueran ocupando sus puestos y se acercó a los chicos.

—Bien, iréis a King´s Cross mediante un traslador. Lupin, Alastor y Bill irán con vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Tonks y yo iremos con Crookshanks, Hedwig y Pig en coche.

Los gemelos se ocuparán de los baúles. En marcha.

Molly abrazó y besó de nuevo a todos los chicos, diciéndoles que estudiaran mucho y no se metieran en problemas. Al decir esto último miró fijamente a Ron y Harry, que asintieron poniendo cara de niños buenos.

—Vamos, mamá, déjales o llegaremos tarde—dijo Bill mirando su reloj.

Después de otra tanda de achuchones y abrazos Molly permitió que los chicos se acercaran a Lupin y cogiesen el zapato que serviría como traslador.

— ¿Listos?—preguntó Remus—Portus.

Todos notaron la ya familiar sensación de un gancho tirando de sus ombligos, y segundos más tarde estaban en el andén 9 y ¾.

El andén era un hervidero de gente. Además de los alumnos, estaba plagado de adultos, que iban y venían con aspecto nervioso.

Una mujer de largos rizos pelirrojos se acercó a Remus.

—Hola—dijo, guiñándoles un ojo a los chicos.

— ¿Deirdre? ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte!—respondió Remus, abrazándola.

—Y yo. ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? ¿Tienes un minuto?

—Claro. Chicos, id subiendo al tren, ahora mismo voy.

Harry emitió un ligero bufido. Recordaba ese nombre: el día en que habían herido a Snape, Dumbledore y Remus habían hablado sobre esa mujer, que al parecer estaba haciendo algún tipo de trabajo para la Orden.

Con un deje de fastidio caminó lo más lentamente que pudo, para ver si conseguía captar algo de la conversación. Pero su intento se vio frustrado por el alegre parloteo de los gemelos, que acababan de aparecerse con el equipaje.

—Vamos, Harry. Tenéis que subir al tren, no es prudente que permanezcáis aquí—dijo George—Os ayudamos a buscar un vagón libre.

Harry aceptó de mala gana y siguió a los demás hacia el interior del tren.

—Ronald, ¡Ronald!—Luna Lovegood les llamaba asomando la cabeza desde uno de los compartimentos—Venid, os he guardado sitio.

Un hombre con un pergamino y una pluma detuvo a Ron, que iba en cabeza, para preguntarle algo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué hace ese tipo?—preguntó Harry extrañado.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas, y después ambos asintieron.

—Verás, Harry—susurró George—Son aurores, están tomando nota de todas las personas que van en el tren.

—Fudge los ha enviado porque hay sospechas de un ataque—añadió Fred entre dientes.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquilo, viajarán con vosotros dos aurores y varios miembros de la Orden, no va a pasar nada. Pero tened los ojos bien abiertos.

El silbido de la máquina indicó que el tren estaba a punto de partir, y, después de dar su nombre al auror y que éste examinase sus varitas, entraron al compartimento.

Los gemelos tuvieron el tiempo justo de despedirse y salir corriendo antes de que el tren emprendiera la marcha.

Ron y Hermione se fueron al vagón de los prefectos. Durante su ausencia, Harry estuvo enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

Asentía automáticamente, fingiendo que escuchaba la disertación de Luna sobre los céfiros que supuestamente había adquirido Fudge para su protección personal, mientras Neville la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado.

Por su parte, Ginny, centraba toda su atención en aguantar la risa.

La reunión de prefectos se alargó más de lo normal, y Ron y Hermione no volvieron hasta la hora de comer.

El resto la tarde lo pasaron jugando al snap explosivo, aunque Harry no podía apartar la vista del libro que Hermione estaba leyendo: "Las Runas Futhark"

Una y otra vez intentaba recordar el sueño, pero parecía imposible. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Las sienes le latían dolorosamente, y la cicatriz comenzaba a a darle pinchazos.

Con un movimiento brusco, el tren se detuvo.

Pasaron tres largos minutos de total incertidumbre, y a continuación Lupin irrumpió en el vagón.

—¿Estáis todos bien?

—Si, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó Hermione.

—Nada, un obstáculo en los raíles.

Harry no terminaba de creérselo, debido a la confesión de los gemelos y a la extrema palidez del rostro de Remus. Lo que ocurrió a continuación aumentó aún más sus sospechas.

— ¿Están todos bien?—preguntó una acalorada Deirdre, que había abierto de golpe la puerta del vagón.

—Si, si. Todo está bien—respondió Remus más tranquilo.

Los dos adultos intercambiaron una críptica mirada.

—Id bajando, ya estamos en Hogsmeade.

—Remus... ¿crees que los carruajes...? Algol está escondido, yo podría...

—No, Deirdre. Eso llamaría más la atención. Ya sabes quién es el encargado de vigilar durante el trayecto a Hogwarts.

Los chicos cambiaban la vista de Deirdre a Remus, como en un partido de tenis, para intentar comprender de qué demonios hablaban.

La mujer resopló enfadada.

—No me fío. Así que yo voy a vigilarle a él—dijo bruscamente, antes de salir del vagón.

Cuando salieron del tren, cientos de carruajes tirados por thestrals les aguardaban.

De hecho había muchos más que otros años, y Harry se dio cuenta de que Hagrid hacía subir rápidamente a los de primer año a los carruajes, en vez de llevarlos hacia el embarcadero para la tradicional travesía por el lago.

En cuanto los carruajes estaban llenos, los thestrals salían disparados y recorrían el serpenteante camino que llevaba a Hogwarts a una velocidad endiablada.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar que pasaba, Remus les empujaba para que subieran a uno de los carruajes.

Hedwig y Pig ululaban nerviosas dentro de sus jaulas, y Hermione tuvo serios problemas para sujetar a Crookshanks, que intentaba arañar a un cuervo que revoloteaba sobre el carruaje.

Remus cerró la portezuela de golpe, los ocupantes fueron impelidos por la velocidad y cayeron unos encima de otros, en un pandemonium de plumas, bufidos y gritos.

—Alguien me está clavando el codo en el estómago... —farfulló Ron.

—Lo siento...

— ¡Ay! Cuidado con la jaula.

En cuanto se impuso el orden dentro del carruaje y cada uno ocupó su sitio, Harry vio una figura moverse a través de la ventanilla.

Escudriñó atentamente para ver que era, pero un potente graznido centró la atención de todos en la otra ventanilla.

Crookshanks se lanzó contra el cristal, con el pelo del lomo erizado, intentando atrapar al cuervo que volaba junto al carruaje. No había forma de tranquilizar al gato, de modo que Hermione tuvo que encerrarlo en su cesta para que no diera más problemas.

— ¿Qué hace ese bicho?—preguntó Neville.

Hacía un rato que Harry había comenzado a atar cabos. El dolor de la cicatriz, la súbita parada del tren... Sin duda Voldemort tenía algo que ver.

Pero había algo que le interesaba más que el ataque de Voldemort.

Aquella mujer, Deirdre. Sus ojos, de un verde azulado le resultaban vagamente familiares, y también su voz.

—Creo que nos vigila—susurró Hermione— ¿No oíste lo que dijo Lupin? Se supone que alguien debía vigilar algo, y creo que ese cuervo nos vigila.

Harry estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en cuanto cruzaron los pilares de piedra coronados con sendos cerdos alados que había a ambos lados de la verja del colegio, todos adoptaron una expresión confundida.

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando?—preguntó Ginny.

—No se...—respondió Harry, pensativo.

— ¿Quién será el nuevo profesor de defensa?

Continuaron charlando alegremente. No recordaban la mayor parte de lo sucedido ese día.

Por fin llegaron frente a la escalinata de piedra y se unieron a la muchedumbre de estudiantes para entrar en el castillo.

Un cuervo de lustroso plumaje negro emitió un sonoro graznido y atravesó la puerta que conducía al vestíbulo.

Una vez en el Gran comedor, los alumnos fueron poco a poco ocupando sus sitios en las respectivas mesas.

Luna se separó de ellos al llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville ocuparon cuatro asientos libres en la mesa de Gryffindor, y Ginny fue a sentarse en la otra punta de la mesa, junto a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Ron, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y murmuró algo, malhumorado.

El Gran Comedor estaba sumido en el acostumbrado griterío, con alumnos saludándose y charlando animadamente.

Harry dirigió una mirada a la Mesa Alta y rápidamente la apartó, al encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos celestes del director.

—Faltan dos profesores—observó Hermione—Snape y el nuevo.

—Tal vez le haya reventado un caldero y no pueda dar clase—dijo Ron con ojos soñadores, claramente refiriéndose a Snape.

Harry y Neville soltaron una risita, y Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir ni una palabra, porque McGonagall había entrado en el Comedor seguida de los alumnos de primero.

Mientras la jefa de Gryffindor colocaba el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador frente a la mesa de los profesores, dos personas ocuparon su asiento en la Mesa Alta.

Uno de ellos era Snape. El otro era un hombre alto, atlético y de porte distinguido. Vestía una túnica negra, muy y elegante y seguramente muy cara.

El pelo, negro con destellos azules, le llegaba por encima de los hombros.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Sirius.

Después, se fijo mejor y en realidad no se parecía mucho a su padrino.

Comprobó que no sólo a él le había impresionado la llegada del nuevo profesor. Su aparición había provocado muchos murmullos y cuchicheos, sobre todo por parte de las chicas.

McGonagall pidió silencio. Entonces el Sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde, ancha como una boca, se abrió y éste comenzó la tradicional canción de principio de curso.

_**Nota:**_

**_Perdón por el retraso, pero me fui de vacaciones y no encontré ningún cyber para subir el cap._**

**_¬¬ ya sé que éste capítulo es una porquería, pero en fin... no me apetecía mucho escribir el regreso a Hogwarts, me lo salté y me puse con el cap 7. Pero como obviamente tenía que escribir el 6... Pues "esto" es lo que ha salido._**

_**Supongo que ya sabéis quienes son Deirdre, Abe & Cia.**_

**_Ya sabéis, preguntas, tomatazos, howlers, dudas, maldiciones imperdonables (Avadas no, por favor): REVIEW!_**

_**Besitos.**_

_**VampyWeasley**_

_**Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas**_


	7. Cole Sheridan

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEWS, CUANDO LOS LEO ME DAN GANAS DE PONERME A ESCRIBIR COMO UNA LOCA **_

**_Sacralo: XDDD tranqui, que a ti te perdono cualquier cosa, además me dejaste revi en ha. Como habrás notado el capi ha "crecido" un poco. El otro dia desaparecí en el msn. Sorry! Se me fastidió el pc completamente y ahora vivo a base de cyber, asiq tardaremos en coincidir :"( Aunque ahora actualizaré más a menudo, como no tengo otra cosa que hacer en mis noches de insomnio...¬¬) Lo siento, pero la acción se hace esperar un poquito, este es uno de esos capítulos "transitorios", aburridos pero indispensables. Pero Harry no estará tranquilo mucho tiempo. XDDD. Por cierto, échale un ojo al fic de las Chudley Cannons, HP y la Orden del Fénix - Nos vemos!_**

**_Tato: Wolas. Muchas gracias (de verdad que a veces me sacáis los colores!)Puedes estar tranquilo: mientras una sola persona quiera seguir leyendo, yo continuaré escribiendo. Incluso aunque nadie lo leyera lo terminaría, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. ¿Te resultó desagradable la muerte de Kreacher? Reconozco que a veces me paso de gore... Aquí tienes el cap 7, espero que te guste. Nos vemos!_**

_**Lladruc: Wolas! Sip, menos mal que no ha entrado. Pero el embrollo de las puertas no ha hecho más que empezar, aún queda una sellada... ¿Habrá algo peor que el infierno tras ella?... XDDDD Nos vemos!**_

**_Elizabeth Black: Holas! Bueno, Deirdre va a estar muy ocupada, y las Artes Oscuras no son su fuerte. Cole es más apropiado para impartir esa asignatura, ya verás por qué... jeje. ¿Crees que Dumbledore le diría a Harry algo sobre la inscripción? ¿Después de haberle ocultado tantas cosas durante tantos años? Me temo que Harry va a tener que sacar sus propias conclusiones. Nos vemos!_**

**_Nelly Esp: ¿has pensado en dedicarte a la investigación? O eso o has utilizado Legeremancia para meterte en mi cabeza. Vas por muy buen camino, aunque las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen... menos mal que no me has pillado! Ya estaba sudando sangre, pq intento mantener la intriga durante un pokito más de tiempo...Nos vemos!_**

_**Marla: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Encantada y nos vemos!**_

**_Miyuki: Muchas gracias! A partir de ahora tardaré un poquito más en actualizar, pq no tengo mucho tiempo, pero se hará lo que se pueda XD. Encantada y nos vemos!_**

**__**

**7**

**Cole Sheridan**

_Para seleccionaros fui creado,_

_Y de cada uno de los Cuatro Grandes tengo algo._

_Os repartiré como ellos hubieran hecho,_

_Aunque ahora es un error separaros._

_Gryffindor dispuso_

_Que en su casa habitaran_

_Sólo los de corazón noble y puro_

_Y que gran valentía demostraran._

_Si eres perseverante_

_Y al trabajo no le temes_

_En Hufflepuf hallarás a tus semejantes._

_Y si en ti hay erudición_

_En Ravenclaw están_

_Los de tu misma condición._

_En cambio Slytherin me pidi_

_Que mantuviera la pureza en su casa_

_Y a los otros tres esto no agradó._

_Más si limpio es tu linaje_

_Y astuto y ambicioso tu corazón_

_La de las serpientes será tu casa._

_Yo, que por viejo, sabio soy_

_Un consejo os doy:_

_Tiempos oscuros acechan,_

_Y que la unión hace la fuerza_

_Pronto deberá ser demostrado._

_Permaneced juntos y Hogwarts será salvado._

_Y ahora, sin más dilación_

_¡Que comience la Selección!_

La canción fue recibida con un aplauso. Entre murmullos y susurros, McGonagall desplegó un gran pergamino y comenzó a leer los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes.

—Benford, Ursula.

La niña se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Hufflepuff.

—Menos mal que este año no son muchos. Me muero de hambre...—susurró Ron.

Harry asintió con una leve sonrisa, porque mientras Ron hablaba sus tripas rugían como un dragón furioso. En efecto, ese año había muy pocos chicos de primero, veinte a lo sumo.

—Doran, David.

El sombrero dudó unos instantes, para después gritar ¡RAVENCLAW! .

—Falbridge, Mabel.

—Slytherin.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió para recibir a su nuevo miembro.

Harry miró al chico acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin y su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco Malfoy, que hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo, dedicado especialmente a Harry.

Harry respondió con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras el sombrero mandaba a Goodridge, Selma a Hufflepuff.

La fila iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

Henderson, Jason fue recibido con gran alegría por los integrantes de Gryffindor. El chico se sentó junto a Hermione, y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que tenía enfrente al famoso Harry Potter.

—McCormac, Medea.

—Slytherin.

—McCoughlan, Sharon.

—Ravenclaw.

—McMurray, Conrad.

—Slytherin.

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos tres veces seguidas para recibir a Norrington, Harvey, O´Dohan, Alexia y Perlman, Martha.

Harry comenzaba a oír los rugidos de sus propias tripas.

Y aún queda el discurso de Dumbledore...

Por fin, la selección terminó cuando Sanders, Diana fue declarada una Slytherin y recibida entre aplausos por los de su casa.

El director se puso en pié, y el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comedor cuando Dumbledore emitió una leve tosecilla, que a muchos hizo recordar a Umbridge.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. No me extenderé mucho, puesto que todos estaréis tan hambrientos como yo. Quiero presentaros al nuevo integrante de la plantilla de profesores, que de ahora en adelante impartirá la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras: el profesor Coleman Sheridan. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Cole.

Sheridan asintió educadamente para mostrar su agradecimiento, mientras todo el colegio fijaba sus ojos en él y aplaudía tímidamente.

—Bien, los habituales avisos de principio de curso pueden esperar. ¡A comer!

Las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos manjares y los hambrientos alumnos comenzaron a llenar sus platos.

—... y espero que este año me ayudes más, tu actitud del año pasado no se puede describir como responsabilidad precisamente...—decía Hermione, mientras se servía carne y patatas asadas.

— ¡Hermione! ¡El curso ni siquiera ha empezado! ¿Podrías no estropearme el último cachito de libertad y dejarme cenar tranquilo? Vas a conseguir que pierda el apetito—exclamó Ron con cara de fastidio. —Harry, ¿me pasas las chuletas?

Hermione miró a Ron con cara de pocos amigos, y se puso a hablar con los chicos de primer año.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, mientras como cada año, los chicos contaban qué habían hecho durante las vacaciones.

Ron no apartaba los ojos del nuevo profesor, que estaba inmerso en una charla con Snape.

Finalmente el banquete terminó, y Dumbledore se dirigió nuevamente a los alumnos.

—Ahora que hemos disfrutado de este maravilloso banquete, vamos con los avisos:

Todos los estudiantes tienen prohibido adentrarse en el bosque. Debo comunicar que los Decretos de Enseñanza nº 22, 23, 24, 25, 26,27 y 28 han sido derogados.

Todos aquellos alumnos que deseen ingresar en los equipos de quidditch deben ponerse en contacto con los capitanes o con el respectivo jefe de su casa.

Y por último no me queda más que daros de nuevo la bienvenida y desearos felices sueños. ¡A la cama!

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, como si el asiento le quemara.

— ¡Los de primero por aquí, por favor! ¡Seguidme!

Ron le dirigió una significativa mirada, a la vez que suspiraba.

Harry rió. Realmente Hermione se tomaba demasiado en serio su papel de prefecta.

Harry y Ron permanecieron por detrás del grupo, asegurándose de que no quedaba ningún Gryffindor rezagado.

Cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la dama gorda Hermione pronunció la contraseña.

—_Leo discipulus._

Harry fue directo a su sillón favorito, frente al fuego, mientras Ron y Hermione dirigían a los nuevos hasta sus habitaciones.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor también se fueron a la cama. Neville se sentó con Harry y charlaron durante un buen rato sobre la temporada de quidditch.

Cuando Ron y Hermione volvieron a la sala común sólo quedaba Harry, medio adormilado.

—Vaya grupito los de primero—se quejó Ron—querían hacer una "fiesta de bienvenida". ¿Nosotros éramos tan pesados?

—Lo que pasa es que no sabes tratarlos, Ron. Es a lo que me refería en la cena. Debes demostrar responsabilidad y autoridad y los demás te respetarán. Si tu mismo te saltas las normas a todas horas nadie te hará caso, por mucho que lleves esa insignia...

Hermione interrumpió su discurso, claramente ofendida, al notar que Ron movía los labios y gesticulaba exageradamente burlándose de ella.

Harry pensó que era el principio de una de sus habituales peleas, pero Ron cambió rápidamente de tema.

— ¿Qué os ha parecido ese tal Sheridan? A mi no me gusta nada. ¿Habéis visto cómo hablaba con Snape?

—Por favor, Ron, no empieces—dijo Hermione cansinamente.

A Ron parecieron ofenderle esas palabras.

—Llámame paranoico si quieres, pero después de Quirrel, Lockhart, el falso Ojoloco y la asquerosa de Umbridge... He aprendido a desconfiar de los profesores de Defensa.

—Si, y también desconfías de Snape y estás equivocado. Si Dumbledore le ha dado el puesto será por algo...—continuó tozudamente, obviamente aún molesta por las burlas del pelirrojo.

—Pues parece que su criterio falla, porque a excepción de Lupin, los demás le han salido ranas–dijo Harry, apoyando a Ron.

—Estoy demasiado cansada como para ponerme a discutir con los dos: hasta mañana.

—Si, yo también me voy. A primera hora tengo reunión de prefectos...—dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Vienes, Harry?

—Si, estoy rendido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó temprano. Una intensa luz le cegaba.

Puso la mano delante de los ojos y se percató de que la luz salía de su baúl.

Lo abrió, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era el espejo. En cuanto lo cogió, la luz comenzó a perder intensidad hasta apagarse completamente.

Tendré que escribir a Remus y contárselo. Tal vez sepa de qué se trata

Fue directo al baño para ducharse y vestirse.

Media hora más tarde, Harry llegó al Gran Comedor, que estaba prácticamente vacío.

En la mesa de Gryffindor sólo había dos chicas de primero, realmente impacientes por comenzar las clases.

Se sirvió un par de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando Harry iba por la tercera tostada, Ron y Hermione entraron en el comedor, acompañados por el resto de prefectos.

—Me muero de hambre. ¿No podían dejar la estúpida reunión para después del desayuno?—se quejó Ron mientras ponía en su plato unas cuantas rodajas de bacon.

—Por una vez te doy la razón. Enfrentarse a Malfoy y a la idiota de Pansy Parkinson con el estómago vacío es más de lo que puedo soportar—suspiró Hermione sentándose frente a los chicos—Buenos días Harry.

—Buenos días.

Y pensar que el año pasado estaba celoso porque no me habían nombrado prefecto...

Poco a poco el comedor se fue llenado, y las lechuzas comenzaban a entrar para repartir el correo.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores y vio a Hagrid saludándole con la mano.

Una lechuza dejó caer una nota delante de su plato.

_Harry,_

_En cuanto puedas pasa por mi cabaña para _

_tomar un té y charlar._

_Grawpy me ha preguntado por ti y por Hermione._

_Espero que nos visitéis pronto._

_Hagrid._

Harry levantó la vista del pergamino, miró a Hagrid y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer volver a ver a Grawp...

La profesora McGonagall se acercó repartiendo los horarios.

Ron le echó un vistazo al suyo y por poco escupe el zumo de calabaza que tenía en la boca.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Harry.

— ¡¿Pero quién es el animal que ha hecho los horarios?! ¿Pretenden matarnos? ¡Mira el lunes!: ¡Historia de la magia, Pociones y Adivinación!

Harry miró el pergamino, incrédulo.

Efectivamente, Ron estaba en lo cierto. Las tres asignaturas que más odiaban, seguidas y un lunes por la mañana. Perfecto.

—Podría ser peor. Al menos hoy no es lunes...—dijo Hermione—Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con... ¡mierda! Con Slytherin...

—Señorita Granger, modere su lenguaje o le restaré puntos a Gryffindor—dijo McGonagall en su habitual tono severo.

—Eh... Disculpe profesora...

—Será mejor que vayamos a por los libros. Ese tío seguro que nos quita puntos hasta por respirar. Si se lleva tan bien con Snape será por algo...—dijo Ron.

Harry y Ron fueron todo el camino comentando la tortura que supondría ese curso: tendrían que soportar a los Slytherin en Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Llegaron al aula cinco minutos antes del comienzo de la clase y ocuparon los pupitres de la primera fila.

Neville, Parvati y Seamus también llegaron temprano y se sentaron detrás de ellos.

Harry escuchaba a Parvati comentar lo guapo que era el profesor Sheridan por octava vez cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras le hizo girarse.

— ¡Que escena tan encantadora! El cabeza rajada, el pobretón zanahorio y la sangre sucia charlando con sus amigos los perdedores...—dijo Malfoy situándose delante de Harry.

Antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran reaccionar, Neville se adelantó.

— ¿Ya ha salido tu padre de Azkaban, mortifago de mierda?

—Si, gracias por el interés. ¿Y qué tal están tus padres?—dijo Draco con una cínica sonrisa de medio lado, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la sien haciendo movimientos circulares.

Todos los Slytherin estallaron en risas. Harry, Ron y Seamus se levantaron para sujetar a Neville, que intentaba tirarse sobre Malfoy con la clara intención de matarle.

Hermione dio un golpe en la mesa, se levantó hecha una furia y apartó a los chicos

hasta quedar cara a cara con Malfoy.

—Vuelve a abrir esa sucia bocaza y te juro que te la partiré—siseó con los ojos fulgurantes de ira.

Todos quedaron impresionados con la actitud de la chica. Incluso Malfoy, que abrió la boca para después cerrarla, sin saber que decir. Tal vez porque aún recordaba cierta bofetada...

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada al rubio hasta que el grupo de gente que los rodeaba comenzó a sentarse, obedeciendo a una voz grave y profunda.

—Sentaos todos. Soy Cole Sheridan. Antes de empezar quiero dejar claras unas cuantas cosas. Primero: no toleraré que nadie pierda el tiempo en mis clases. Segundo: Os exigiré el máximo esfuerzo. Vuestro nivel deja mucho que desear, parece ser que el curso pasado fue una absoluta pérdida de tiempo en cuanto a esta asignatura se refiere... ¿Si?

Malfoy había levantado la mano, y el profesor parecía bastante molesto por la interrupción.

—Señor, como prefecto y en nombre de mi casa le doy la bienvenida. Estamos gratamente sorprendidos por su presencia. Nos alegra mucho contar por fin con un profesor a la altura de la asignatura.

Harry oyó a Hermione murmurar algo parecido a lameculos , y no pudo evitar reír al ver que Ron se llevaba dos dedos a la boca, indicando que iba a vomitar.

—Gracias por su valoración, ¿señor...?

—Malfoy, señor.

—Bien, señor Malfoy. Espero que usted también esté a la "altura"—dijo Sheridan consultando unos pergaminos que llevaba en la mano—aunque con sus notas lo veo difícil.

La parte derecha de la clase, ocupada en su totalidad por alumnos de Gryffindor, estalló en risas.

Las mejillas de Malfoy adquirieron un tono rosado y miró a Sheridan con el mismo odio con el que solía mirar a Harry.

— ¡Silencio!—exclamó el profesor dirigiéndose a los Gryffindor—Guardad los libros y sacad las varitas. Comenzaremos estudiando el _Patronus_. ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué es?

Hermione levantó la mano tan rápido que podría haberse desencajado el hombro.

— ¿Señorita...?

—Granger. El _Patronus_ es un guardián protector, una proyección de alegría y esperanza, y es la única forma de combatir a un _dementor_.

—La definición es correcta, 10 puntos, señorita Granger. Aunque debo decirle que hay otras formas de eliminar a un _dementor _completamente, como veremos más adelante—Se dirigió de nuevo a la clase— ¿Y qué forma adopta un _Patronus_?

Sólo Harry y Hermione alzaron la mano.

— ¿Si, señor...?

—Potter. No tiene una forma concreta, varía dependiendo del mago que lo invoque.

—Perfecto. Diez puntos más para Gryffindor. Para mañana quiero una redacción de un pergamino sobre el _Patronus_. Ahora veremos la práctica. Levantaos.

A Harry le gustó que Sheridan no se hubiera sorprendido al saber su nombre. Y no había mirado fijamente su cicatriz, como solía hacer la gente.

El profesor apartó los pupitres hacia un lado del aula con un encantamiento levitatorio y les pidió que se acercaran.

—Tenéis que pensar en algo que os haga felices y después decir claramente _Expecto Patronum_. No espero que os salga a la primera, pero antes de que acabe esta semana todos debéis realizarlo a la perfección. Comenzad a practicar.

El profesor recorrió toda la clase tomando notas y haciendo correcciones a los alumnos.

El ciervo de Harry pataleaba el suelo dispuesto a embestir, mientras la nutria de Hermione husmeaba el suelo.

Sheridan se acercó a ellos.

—Excelente Granger, 10 puntos.

—Un _Patronus_ poderoso, Potter. Puesto que usted ya sabía invocarlo no puedo darle más de 5 puntos. ¿Su nombre?

—Weasley.

—Muy bien, señor Weasley, 10 puntos. No esperaba ver tantos _Patronus_ corpóreos...

Cuando el profesor se alejo para ayudar a Dean, Hermione se acercó a Harry.

— ¿Ves como las reuniones de la AD servían para algo? Y mira, el idiota de Malfoy sólo ha conseguido una voluta de humo. Hoy no es su día...

—Hermione, hoy no pareces tú. ¿Te han puesto algo en el zumo?—dijo Ron divertido.

Malfoy no dijo una palabra durante toda la clase. Dos humillaciones en menos de una hora parecían suficientes para él.

Harry sonrió. Después de todo esa clase no resultaría tan terrible.

_**Bueno, pues ya está. Intentaré subir el cap 8 antes de una semana, pero no prometo nada porque ya he empezado las clases, la escuela de idiomas... sólo me quedan las noches libres, estoy con escribiendo 5 fics al mismo tiempo y de vez en cuando necesito dormir **_

_**Besitos.**_

**_Vampy Weasley,_**

**_Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas._**


	8. Astros, augurios y quidditch

_**1000 perdones! Se que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero he pasado por una crisis personal y otra literaria. Espero que al menos mi musa haya vuelto para quedarse, y que la larga espera no os haya hecho perder el interés por el fic. GRACIAS A TODS POR LEER.**_

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

**_Lladruc: Pronto pronto... no ha sido, pero prometo actualizar mas a menudo, q tengo el fic un poco abandonado. Asias y besitox._**

**_Sacralo: Escarbato! XDDDDDpos eso, que asias por el revi y a ver si no me matais por vaga XD. Besitox._**

**_Nelly Esp: Respecto a lo de Malfoy no no será la última vez, tranqui, que me gusta bajarle los humos al huroncito XDDD. Asias y besitox._**

**_Elizabeth Black: Ays, menos mal, no se pq pensé que le ibais a coger mania a Cole, con lo mono q es muajaja. Asias y besitox._**

**8**

**Astros, augurios y quidditch**

La terrible tortura que suponía el lunes llegó mucho antes de lo que hubieran deseado.

El fin de semana pasó como si de un par de horas se tratase, en parte por la exagerada cantidad de deberes que tenían que entregar para esa semana.

Harry despertó de repente y miró el reloj preocupado. Tarde, muy tarde.

Se quitó el pijama a toda velocidad, se vistió, cogió todos los libros que necesitaba y se abalanzó sobre las cortinas del dosel para salir corriendo hacia el aula de Historia, pero...

¡PAF!

En lugar de apartarse como era lógico, las cortinas eran totalmente sólidas.

Se golpeó en la cara con la pared de tela roja y cayó de espaldas.

— ¡Joder!—exclamó enfadado, mientras se colocaba las gafas, que se le habían ladeado a causa del golpe.

Lo había olvidado. La noche anterior intentaba hacer Oclumancia, pero los ronquidos de Neville le taladraban los oídos: era incapaz de poner la mente en blanco.

En un momento de desesperación, y poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en la última clase de Encantamientos, había impasibilizado el interior del dosel.

—_Finite incantatem_—dijo, haciendo un movimiento circular con la varita.

Se levantó, y ésta vez comprobó que las cortinas habían vuelto a su estado original antes de salir.

Pasó como un rayo por la desierta sala común y atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Llegó al aula con el tiempo justo de sentarse junto a Hermione. Tres segundos más tarde, el profesor Binns atravesó la pared, dispuesto a obsequiarles con una de sus "amenas" lecciones.

Hermione le miró de reojo y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

—En 1870 tuvo lugar uno de los más sangrientos enfrentamientos territoriales del siglo...

Ron, que estaba sentado a la derecha de la chica, rompió un trozo de pergamino, escribió algo y se lo lanzó a Harry por encima de Hermione.

Harry desdobló el mensaje.

_Buenos días, Bella Durmiente._

_Muy buena idea lo de impasibilizar las cortinas para_

_que nadie pueda despertarte si te quedas dormido..._

Harry resopló. Ni siquiera había desayunado, tenía que enfrentarse al peor día de la semana, a los reproches de Hermione por haber llegado tarde y a Ron, que estaba en plan gracioso...

Le dio la vuelta al trozo de pergamino y escribió:

_Ja-ja. Estoy de mal humor, una bromita más y te echo_

_una maldición..._

Dobló de nuevo el pergamino y se lo lanzó al pelirrojo.

Unos segundos más tarde una bola de pergamino cayó sobre su mesa.

_Vale, pero entonces me comeré las tostadas que te he_

_traído del comedor._

Hermione los fulminó con la mirada, así que Harry no se atrevió a responder al mensaje.

—... _Unferth el Astuto _se alió con un grupo de gigantes, consiguiendo así la victoria sobre el resto de las comunidades de duendes y proclamándose máximo dirigente de la raza británica. Sólo ejerció su mandato durante cuatro días, pues _Gorm_, el hijo del jefe del clan de los gigantes, le pisó sin querer mientras jugaba...

Por más que lo intentó, Harry fue incapaz de prestar atención al profesor Binns.

Tras diez eternos minutos intentando coger apuntes sin resultado, se puso a hacer dibujitos y garabatos en el pergamino.

Cuando la clase terminó se sintió tremendamente aliviado, pero la felicidad le duró poco. Justo hasta que recordó que la próxima clase era Pociones.

Pero extrañamente, la clase transcurrió sin incidencias. Snape se pasó toda la hora paseando de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido en gesto de preocupación.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera restó puntos a Gryffindor, a pesar de que la poción de Neville comenzó a silbar peligrosamente (y seguramente el caldero hubiera explotado a no ser por la intervención de Hermione)

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase, los alumnos de Gryffindor salieron de las mazmorras a toda prisa.

—Sin duda esta clase pasará a los anales de la historia—aseguró Ron—Aún no puedo creer que no nos haya restado un solo punto.

—Si, ha sido muy raro.

—Estaba preocupado...—susurró Hermione— ¿recordáis la conversación que escuchamos éste verano? Tal vez lo hayan descubierto...

—Lo consultaré con las hojas de té...—dijo Harry con sorna—puede que Trelawney se entretenga con eso y no presagie mi muerte...

Ron consultó su reloj.

—Pues estás de enhorabuena, porque toca Adivinación, pero con Firenze, así que nos quedamos sin saber como vas a morir hoy. Y por cierto: llegamos tarde.

Se despidieron de Hermione y salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo del vestíbulo, donde se encontraba el aula once.

Por suerte, la puerta del aula aún permanecía abierta, de modo que entraron en el "bosque" que había creado Dumbledore.

El imponente centauro les hizo una seña para que se sentaran junto a sus compañeros, en los tocones que había en el claro del bosque.

Firenze les mandó que quemaran salvia y malva dulce en el suelo y que buscaran símbolos en el humo que desprendían las hierbas, para después observar el oscuro cielo y los astros.

Ni que decir tiene que ningún alumno pudo ver los símbolos y formas en el humo que Firenze describía, pero esto no pareció importarle.

Cuando la clase finalizó todos estaban un poco atontados por el acre olor del humo.

Firenze se aproximo a Harry, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y clavó sus extraños ojos azules en los esmeralda.

—Harry Potter, debes tener cuidado. Marte brilla de una forma especial, y tan intensamente como no lo había hecho en décadas.

Harry le miró un poco divertido: en todos sus encuentros el centauro le había hablado sobre el brillo de Marte, de modo que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

—También he sabido de tu incursión en el bosque el año pasado. Me alegra que no sufrieras daño alguno, pero no debes volver allí.

Las palabras de Firenze le hicieron recordar aquella noche y un manto de tristeza ensombreció su mirada. Al notarlo, el centauro le apretó levemente el hombro a modo de consuelo.

—Observa los cielos, Harry Potter. Encontrarás respuestas. No sólo Marte brilla intensamente...—añadió con su habitual tono enigmático.

Tras decir esto, Firenze se adentró de nuevo en el bosque, dejando a un Harry confundido observando el firmamento.

Ron, que le esperaba en la puerta, esperó unos instantes antes de sacar a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

—Mmm... ¿Harry? Me muero de hambre...

Harry se giró rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?—preguntó.

—Si...

— ¿Y has entendido qué quería decir?

—Ni idea Harry. No te comas el coco; es un centauro. Siempre dicen mucho, sin decir nada.

Harry no dijo nada más hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

Recordó las palabras de Hagrid, cuando en primer año se adentraron el Bosque Prohibido.

"Nunca tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos, nunca se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna."

Tal vez Ron tuviera razón, era mejor no darle vueltas.

Esa misma tarde, durante la clase doble de Transformaciones, Harry estaba más centrado en las palabras de Firenze y en el extraño comportamiento de Snape que en tratar de transformar su pluma en una lechuza, de modo que se ganó unos cuantos toques de atención por parte de McGonagall.

Por supuesto, ni por todos los galeones del mundo reconocería ante nadie que le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudiera sucederle al grasiento profesor de pociones, pero así era.

Suponía que la labor de Snape era imprescindible para la Orden, y si lo descubrían se irían al garete muchas posibilidades de derrotar a Voldemort.

— ¡Ya está bien Potter! ¡Cinco puntos menos! ¿Podría ahora bajar de su nube y volver a la clase?

Harry dio un respingo, y advirtió que lo que debía ser una lechuza era una pluma quemada.

Al finalizar la clase, McGonagall le pidió que se quedara un momento.

—Espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy, Potter.

—Disculpe, profesora, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

—Bien, Potter. Hay algo más que quiero decirle. Esta misma tarde la señorita Bell me ha comunicado que no desea asumir la capitanía del equipo, porque quiere centrarse más en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. De modo que tendrás que ser el capitán. Después de Bell eres el jugador más antiguo del equipo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, McGonagall le entregó unas llaves.

—Estas son las llaves de los vestuarios. Tendréis el campo libre los lunes, jueves y sábados por la mañana. Y no olvides anunciar la selección de nuevos jugadores para el jueves—al ver la cara de Harry añadió— ¿Pasa algo, Potter?

—Yo... no se si debo ser el capitán—balbuceó.

—No digas tonterías, Potter. Lo harás perfectamente.

El jueves, Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Se levantó muy temprano y estaba revisando por enésima vez la lista de candidatos a cazador cuando el resto de Gryffindors comenzaron a bajar de las habitaciones.

En cuanto Ron y Hermione bajaron a la sala común se fueron al Gran Comedor para desayunar, y después a la clase de DCAO.

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de insultarle, puesto que el profesor Sheridan ya estaba en clase cuando entraron.

—Buenos días. Hoy comenzaremos con los hechizos de defensa básica en duelos.

Es muy importante que comprendáis que un duelo no es ninguna tontería. Puede que en el colegio os parezca un bonito entretenimiento, pero en el mundo real, vuestra vida dependerá de vuestros conocimientos, pericia y sangre fría.

Jamás subestiméis a un oponente. Nunca permitáis que os distraiga con peroratas o insultos: Alerta permanente, esa es la clave.

La última afirmación provocó alguna que otra risita.

—Vuestra prioridad debe ser defender, no atacar—continuó—Analizad el escenario del duelo, observad que elementos pueden ayudaros o perjudicaros para que nada os coja desprevenidos. Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, lo mas prudente es comenzar protegiéndoos antes de que seais atacados.

Hay muchos hechizos de protección, que veremos a lo largo de este mes.

Hoy comenzaremos con uno de los más sencillos, pero no por ello menos eficaz.

Se trata de crear una barrera mágica entre vosotros y vuestro oponente u oponentes.

Con un movimiento de varita apartó los pupitres a un lado y pidió que se pusieran por parejas.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a Harry, pero resopló enfadada cuando Sheridan le pidió que practicara con Neville, para escoger a Ron como pareja de Harry.

—Bien, uno de vosotros atacará con _Expelliarmus_, o maldiciones sencillas. El otro deberá protegerse haciendo un movimiento circular con la varita y pronunciando claramente _Obex_.

Pronto el aula se llenó de gritos y destellos de luz, mientras el profesor iba observándolos y haciendo las pertinentes correcciones.

Ron y Harry no tuvieron problemas y realizaron el hechizo a la primera: una especie de barrera transparente les rodeó y las maldiciones se desvanecían al hacer contacto. Pero Hermione cayó varias veces al suelo impulsada por los Expelliarmus de Neville. La chica estaba roja de rabia y lo intentaba una y otra vez sin resultado.

En cuanto terminó la clase, Hermione recogió sus cosas y salió del aula murmurando muy enfadada. Harry y Ron se miraron mutuamente con un gesto de preocupación, pero no pudieron seguirla, tenían clase de Adivinación y esta vez con Trelawney.

Como de costumbre, se sentaron el la última fila del agobiante aula, preguntándose por que narices habían aprobado ese T.I.M.O.

Trelawney entró en el aula, ataviada con su habitual chal de gasa con lentejuelas y grandes cantidades de anillos, pulseras y collares.

Echó una ojeada a los alumnos por detrás de sus enormes gafas y comenzó a repartir por las mesas ejemplares de "_Mil y un métodos Adivinatorios", de Tiresias Calcas._

—Abrid los libros en la página 7. Comenzaremos con la Alomancia, la adivinación a través de la sal. Echad un puñado de sal sobre la mesa y después interpretad los símbolos ayudándoos con los dibujos de las páginas 7, 8 y 9.

Aguantando la risa, Harry y Ron cogieron un puñado de sal del cuenco que había en la mesa y lo esparcieron.

— ¿Tú ves algo, "capi"?—preguntó Ron.

—Ehm... ¿sal?—dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

—Mmm vale, escojamos algún símbolo para dejarla contenta—dijo Ron consultando el libro— ¡Hey! Este es bueno: el burro. No me habías dicho que pensabas convertirte en un animago...

—Ja-ja-ja. Pues tú tienes... déjame ver...

—El halcón, sin duda alguna—dijo Trelawney mirando por encima del hombro de Harry, y haciendo que se sobresaltara—Alguien vigila tus pasos.

Rodeo la mesa y se acercó al puñado de sal que había esparcido Ron.

—Querido mío—dijo con voz temblorosa y los ojos muy abiertos—ten cuidado, aún lo tienes... el peor augurio de muerte te persigue.

Tras decir esto caminó con paso vacilante hacia la mesa de Lavender y Parvati.

Harry, harto, dio un manotazo a la sal, sin mirar siquiera el dibujo que tan claramente se había formado.

Durante la clase de Herbología, Hermione fingió un gran interés por los narcisos graznadores de la profesora Sprout, por lo que no consiguieron hablar con ella. Despareció durante la hora de la comida y no volvieron a verla hasta la doble clase de pociones, donde por supuesto no tampoco pudieron hablar.

Tras dos interminables horas preparando la poción pimentónica, al fin llegó el momento de ir al campo de quidditch para la selección de cazadores.

Hermione dijo que se iba a la biblioteca y ellos fueron a ponerse los uniformes y coger las escobas.

Katie, ya les esperaba frente a los vestuarios, junto con unos seis o siete Gryffindors más.

Los tres miembros del equipo entraron a los vestuarios.

—Katie...

—No digas nada, lo harás muy bien—dijo sonriendo— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos probando la estabilidad en la escoba y los pases? Luego podrías seguir con unos cuantos tiros a los aros...

—Claro—dijo aliviado. Por alguna razón, desde que supo que era el capitán se mostraba bastante inseguro respecto al quidditch, todo lo contrario que Angelina.

—Perdón por la tardanza—dijo un acalorado Jack Sloper, que llegaba acompañado del otro golpeador, Andrew Kirke.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos, empecemos—dijo Harry.

Solamente se presentaron cuatro candidatos: Ginny, Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey y Natalie McDonald.

Tras las pruebas de velocidad, reflejos (Sloper tiró a Dean de la escoba con la bludger), pases y tiros, la elección estaba bastante clara.

A pesar de todo, los cinco miembros del equipo se reunieron en los vestuarios para deliberar.

—Esa chica de cuarto, McDonald, creo que deberíamos escogerla. Hace unos pases muy buenos—sugirió Katie.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tiene una buena escoba, y esquiva muy bien las bludger—dijo Jack.

—Y es la única que ha marcado cuatro veces—afirmó Ron—Es buena.

— Por mi vale, ¿Andrew?—preguntó Harry.

El aludido hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Bien, ya tenemos a uno. Creo que el otro puesto debe ser par Ginny.

—Si, a pesar de la escoba que tiene, es muy rápida.

—Y ha mostrado mucha estabilidad.

— ¿Todos de acuerdo?—preguntó Harry. Ante las respuestas afirmativas, añadió—Bien, pues voy a decírselo.

En cuanto lo supo, Ginny casi tira a Harry al suelo al abrazarle, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para un doblemente malhumorado Dean Thomas.

Harry fue corriendo al despacho de McGonagall para informar de los nuevos fichajes, Después volvió a la sala común para la celebrar la entrada de los dos nuevos miembros del equipo y su recién estrenada capitanía.

**_Nota: Se que alguien me dirá que Katie Bell no debería estar en el equipo. Pero leí y releí el 5º libro y pone que el próximo año no estarían Angelina y Alicia, de Katie no dice nada, así que interpreto que en LODF Bell está en 6º, y por tanto en este fic en 7º. Y a Natalie McDonald no me la inventé, sale en la selección del sombrero de El Cáliz de Fuego._**

**_Bueno, aunque parece un capitulo de transición tiene "mucha miga"os recomiendo que lo leáis detenidamente XDDDD. A partir de ahora las cosas serán un poco más interesantes, pero de nuevo no puedo deciros cuando actualizaré (supongo que antes de Navidad). Es difícil dejar caer pistas de lo que va a suceder sin destripar la historia, y tengo que pensar detenidamente el orden de estas "pistas" para no estropear el final. _**

**_Espero no haber agotado vuestra paciencia con las actualizaciones (y con las clases de Adivinación XD) y que sigáis leyendo._**

_**Besitooox.**_

**Vampy Weasley,**

**Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas.**


	9. Halloween

**_ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A SACRALO, LLADRUC, NELLY ESP Y ELIZABETH BlACK, QUE TENEIS LA PACIENCIA DE SEGUIR EL FIC A PESAR DE LO QUE TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR, Y SIEMPRE ME DEJÁIS REVIEW. Ya que no puedo regalaros otra cosa, os regalo un capítulo XD. Mi intención era publicar en Navidad, o en Reyes, pero las cosas se han torcido un poquito. Aunque tarde... os deseo un feliz año a todos._**

_**Respuesta a los reviews: **_

_**Sacralo: **En este capi ya pasan cosas mas interesantes, pero ojo a los detalles que voy esparciendo por el fic, que son importantes. Gracias por el revi. Cuídate y besotes._

_**Nelly Esp: **XDDD OK, he avisado pq me da la sensación de que en el capitulo 7 nadie se ha dado cuenta de un hecho importante. Muchas gracias por leer y por el revi. ._

_**Lladruc. **Me alegro de alegrarte el día con el capi XDDD Ni te imaginas lo que me alegráis vosotros con los reviews! A ver si te gusta, que viene con más acción. Gracias por leer y por el revi... _

_**Elizabeth Black: **Jajaja pobrecito no está loco, si yo le comprendo... antes de no tener ni un segundo de tiempo libre a mí solía pasarme lo mismo. XD Cierto es que tienes el 50 de probabilidades de acertar. Pero date cuenta de que hasta ahora, a su manera, Trelawney ha ido acertando (el conejo de Lavender, le dijo a Harry que tenia el Grim y era verdad que un perro enorme le perseguía...) Pero ya lo veréis, me callo antes de hablar más de la cuenta XDDDD. Y lo de las puertas... en este capi se saben más cosas, aunque no lo explico todo todavía. Tranquila, que en breve Malfoy va a recibir un par de leches, y de quién menos se lo espera XDDDD. Bueno, pos muchas asias por leer, y por el revi._

**9**

**Halloween**

—Amo, disculpe que le moleste, pero ha llegado una lechuza con este mensaje.

Voldemort levantó bruscamente la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Odiaba que le molestasen cuando estaba trabajando. ¿Es que aquellos estúpidos no eran capaces de hacer nada por si solos? Por eso el había llegado tan lejos: tenía la iniciativa, la inteligencia y el poder necesarios para conseguir cualquier fin. Y lo lograría.

Cerró con cuidado el antiquísimo ejemplar y lo giró un poco, intentando ocultar el título grabado con letras plateadas en las tapas de cuero negro, y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a un tembloroso Colagusano, que le tendía un trozo de pergamino.

Alargó la mano y cogió el pergamino, desdoblándolo mientras le dedicaba a su siervo una mirada de odio. Pero cuando lo leyó, su expresión de enfado desapareció como si un velo hubiera caído sobre su semblante, tornándose en una maquiavélica sonrisa.

—Está dentro. Está en Hogwarts, y no le han descubierto—susurró, riendo como un maníaco.

Al ver la reacción de su amo, que se había levantado y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación murmurando palabras ininteligibles, Colagusano temió por la salud mental del Lord. Pero cuando sus ojillos de rata se tropezaron con el libro negro, y leyó las palabras de la cubierta, el pánico le invadió. No acertó más que a hacer una torpe reverencia y salir apresuradamente de la estancia. No sabía exactamente lo que se proponía Voldemort, pero pensó que tal vez seria bueno no dejarse ver tan a menudo.

El mes de noviembre llegó sin que se dieran cuenta, acompañado de un frío intenso que cubrió de hielo el lago, y cada mañana el campo de quidditch aparecía cubierto de escarcha.

Por esta razón se había adelantado el inicio de la temporada de quidditch. El primer partido, Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, se disputaría la mañana de Halloween.

Harry despertó una hora antes del encuentro y desde la ventana de su habitación pudo ver a Hagrid, enfundado en su enorme abrigo de piel de topo, que se dirigía hacia el estadio para descongelar el césped del campo.

Despertó a Ron y bajó a la sala común, donde le esperaban Ginny, Katie, Natalie, Jack y Andrew.

Poco después bajó Ron y Harry comenzó un pequeño discurso.

—Quiero que todos estéis bien atentos al juego. Cada uno observará las tácticas de los que ocupen su puesto. Creo que Hufflepuff no tiene ninguna posibilidad, así que centraos en los Slytherin, si todo sale bien contra Ravenclaw tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos.

Hermione apareció por las escaleras y sonrió al ver a Harry ejerciendo de capitán. A pesar de que los primeros días se había mostrado un poco inseguro había ido tomando confianza en si mismo, y ahora le recordaba mucho a Wood.

—Venga, al campo—añadió Harry—Ah, hola, Hermione. ¿Vienes a ver el partido?

—No, no soy tan forofa del quidditch—dijo riendo— Me voy a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo de Aritmancia. Luego os veo.

Todos se dirigieron al retrato de la dama gorda, pero Harry recordó algo y dio marcha atrás.

—Tengo que ir a por una cosa, os veo en las gradas.

Mientras los demás salían de la torre de Gryffindor, Harry corrió a su habitación, rebuscó en su baúl, y tras coger los omniculares volvió a salir a toda prisa hacia el campo de quidditch.

Tardó un buen rato en llegar a la grada en la que estaban sus amigos debido a la masa de gente que se agolpaba para ver el partido.

Por fin consiguió llegar y vio que Ron le saludaba con la mano.

— ¿Cómo van?

—Slytherin gana 30 a 0.

Harry lo pasó fatal durante todo el partido: casi prefería perder contra Ravenclaw para no tener que enfrentarse a Slytherin.

Además de ser unos bestias enormes, eran buenos. Montague había hecho un buen trabajo, y estaban machacando a Hufflepuff.

Tras 40 minutos de partido, Malfoy y Collins se enzarzaron en la lucha por la snitch. Harry observó anonadado la técnica de Malfoy, que prácticamente tenia la dorada pelota entre sus dedos cuando recibió un fuerte empujón de Collins, que hizo que perdiera la estabilidad en la escoba.

La señora Hooch pitó el final del partido, 170-150 a favor de Slytherin.

Harry estuvo absorto durante toda la comida, pensando que tácticas podría emplear para neutralizar a Slytherin, mientras los demás parloteaban alegremente sobre lo que harían esa tarde en Hogsmeade.

Una vez terminó la comida, Dumbledore les dio permiso para salir al pueblo, y les pidió a los alumnos que iban a quedarse que no se acercaran al Gran Comedor por los preparativos del banquete de Halloween.

Subieron a la torre de Gryffindor a coger los abrigos y volvieron al vestíbulo, donde Filch buscaba a alumnos que no tenían permiso de sus padres para la salida.

—Potter. ¡Potter!—le llamó McGonagall, acercándose a él.

Harry giró sobre sus talones.

—Me temo que no puedes ir, Potter.

— ¿Qué?—protestó—Pero tengo el permiso de Si...

La mujer suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero no puede ser; Dumbledore cree que podría ser peligroso, y Lupin está de acuerdo, de modo que tendrás que quedarte.

Harry bufó fastidiado, y vio como McGonagall se acercaba a un chico de segundo que intentaba colarse entre los mayores para ir a Hogsmeade.

—Me quedo contigo—dijo Ron.

—No seas idiota, Hannah te está esperando—dijo Harry señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la prefecta de Hufflepuff, que estaba a unos pasos de ellos— Traedme una cerveza, ¿vale?

— ¿Vamos?—preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar acompañada de Dean Thomas.

—Harry no puede ir, McGonagall acaba de decírselo—apuntó Hermione.

— ¡Ah! Pues... me quedo contigo... podemos ir al campo de quidditch, creo que debería trabajar los pases laterales—dijo ella rápidamente, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Harry no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al ver como Dean le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

—Tus pases están bien, Ginny, así que vete y pásatelo bien. Aprovecharé para hacer los mapas de Astronomía. Os veo en la cena.

Antes de que nadie pudiera replicar, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre el tumulto de estudiantes del vestíbulo.

Subió las escaleras y caminó por los pasillos vacíos con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de por donde iba se encontró frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

— ¿No vas a Hogsmeade?—preguntó ella

—_Leo discipulus_—dijo Harry, eludiendo su pregunta.

—Grosero—murmuró el retrato mientras se hacía a un lado para franquearle el paso.

Había unos cuantos alumnos de primero y segundo en la sala común jugando al snap explosivo y al ajedrez, y Harry prefirió subir directamente a su habitación.

Se tiró sobre la cama refunfuñando y preguntándose que tripa se le habría roto a Dumbledore. Desde luego esta vez no había dementores ni un asesino fugado buscándole. Podía escaparse con la ayuda de la capa y el Mapa del Merodeador, pero no estaba dispuesto a cometer una estupidez. La última la había pagado muy cara, así que no iría a ninguna parte. Dumbledore siempre tenía razón, por mucho que le molestase. Dolorosos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, y cogió el libro que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche para distraerse.

_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ no era una lectura muy entretenida, puesto que casi se lo sabía de memoria y poco a poco un agradable sopor le envolvió.

No se dio cuenta de que el libro cayó sobre su regazo, y finalmente se rindió al sueño.

Miró a su alrededor. Aquellas estúpidas puertas seguían allí. Continuaba preguntándose por qué demonios había llegado allí cuando un leve susurro le hizo girar el cuello con brusquedad.

Provenía de la segunda puerta, la que había permanecido inalterable.

Una densa niebla surgida de ninguna parte comenzó a llenar la habitación de piedra, y el susurro se convirtió en un estridente silbido.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta fue succionada, arrancada de sus goznes y arrastrada hacia el infinito por el hueco que había estado tapando.

Temblando de pies a cabeza se acercó a gatas al marco de piedra, y se asomó. La nada se abría ante sus ojos.

Se fijó en sus manos y vio que haces de luz blanca surgían de la punta de sus dedos.

Poco a poco la cegadora luz fue surgiendo de todo su cuerpo, como si proviniera de su interior.

Mas asustado de lo que había estado en toda su vida, cerró los ojos y deseó fervientemente salir de allí.

Harry se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado en la cama.

Algo iba mal, muy mal. Con los ojos como platos observó lo que parecía una enorme nube de luciérnagas que giraban y giraban cada vez a más velocidad, formando una masa compacta de cegadora luz blanca.

Sin apartar los ojos de aquella extraña visión alargó la mano y tanteó la mesilla de noche hasta encontrar su varita.

La luz bajó de intensidad, dejando entrever una forma humana. Una mano surgió de ella, alargándose hasta casi tocarle los pies.

Harry encogió las piernas bruscamente y apuntó con su varita aquella mano.

— ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

El haz de luz roja que salió de su varita se fundió con la masa de luz blanca y comenzaron a surgir chispas de todos los colores. Finalmente, se produjo un insonoro estallido y todo desapareció.

El corazón le golpeaba fuertemente las costillas y dio un respingo al ver que las cortinas del dosel se apartaban. Alzó de nuevo la varita dispuesto a defenderse cuando vio aparecer a un preocupado Ron, que al ver que Harry le apuntaba con la varita elevó ambas manos.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Soy yo. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

—Creo que no era una pesadilla. Era muy... real. Algo ha aparecido aquí, una especie de luz... de ella surgió una mano... le ataque y... se desvaneció—respondió entrecortadamente.

— ¿Vamos a cenar o no?—la voz de Hermione les hizo sobresaltarse.

La chica se acercó a la cama y al ver la extrema palidez de Harry ahogó un gemido.

— ¿Estás bien Harry? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Harry suspiró, se armó de paciencia y comenzó a explicárselo todo a sus dos mejores amigos. Ahora recordaba más cosas: no era la primera vez que soñaba con aquella extraña estancia de piedra.

* * *

Harry no quiso bajar a cenar, y puesto que sus amigos no querían dejarle solo, Hermione bajó al Gran Comedor a por algo de comida.

Algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, extrañados por la ausencia de Harry y Ron, hicieron preguntas a Hermione. La chica salió del apuro diciendo que habían tomado demasiados dulces y estaban indigestados.

Ginny no pareció del todo satisfecha con la excusa, y para no levantar sospechas y evitar que le hicieran molestas preguntas a Harry, se quedó a cenar, pensando que tal vez sería mejor pasar por las cocinas y pedirle algo a los elfos.

Luna Lovegood se había sentado junto a Neville, justo enfrente de Hermione. Estoicamente, la chica aguantó la interminable perorata de la Ravenclaw sobre los heliópatas asintiendo mecánicamente con la cabeza. Pero en realidad estaba a millones de kilómetros de allí, intentando juntar en su cabeza las piezas del rompecabezas que conformaba el relato de Harry.

Distraídamente, dirigió su mirada a la mesa Alta. Faltaban dos personas: Dumbledore y Snape. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido para que el director y uno de los profesores no asistieran al banquete de Halloween? Teniendo en cuenta que ambos pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix, sin duda se trataba de malas noticias.

Rápidamente se levantó, murmuró que volvía a la sala común y salió del Gran Comedor en dirección a las cocinas, sin advertir que alguien más se había perdido el banquete.

Los pensamientos bullían en su cabeza. Harry les había pedido que no contaran a nadie lo ocurrido, pero el sentido común le decía que Dumbledore debería estar al tanto.

Mientras hacía cosquillas a la pera del cuadro que franqueaba el paso a las cocinas, Hermione se encontraba en medio de un gran dilema: atender a la razón o al corazón.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Poppy, puedo preparar un traslador y estaría aquí en un momento...—dijo Dumbledore preocupado.

Deirdre hizo un ademán negativo.

—No es nada, de verdad. Sólo estoy un poco mareada. La conexión ha sido muy fuerte y me ha cogido desprevenida, eso es todo—se llevó los dedos a la sien, que le latía dolorosamente. Clavó los ojos en los del anciano, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir terminaría en una discusión—Hay que decírselo.

Dumbledore suspiró. Tal vez todo aquello era demasiado para él. Al fin y al cabo sólo era un hombre. Si al menos no se sintiese tan viejo y derrotado...

Sacando fuerzas de alguna parte se armó de valor, dispuesto a enfrentarse al vigoroso temperamento de su sobrina para defender lo que él pensaba que era lo mejor para Harry.

—No.

— ¡Pero lo has visto con tus propios ojos!—gritó ella señalando el pensadero que reposaba sobre la mesa.

—No. No está preparado, se derrumbaría...

— ¡Puede ser peligroso! ¡¿Es que no lo has visto?! Eso ha sido una proyección astral, si no lo domina podría matarle. Y eso sin contar la Legeremancia: ¡podría terminar volviéndose loco!

—Harry ni siquiera me mira, me odia, no creerá una sola palabra de lo que le diga, y no le culpo por ello. No estoy dispuesto a darle la más mínima esperanza. No sabemos con lo que estamos jugando, si algo sale mal no podría soportarlo. Le perderíamos. Ese chico ha sufrido más de lo que nadie pudiera soportar, y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie aumente su dolor.

—Pues yo pienso que le subestimas, tío Albus. Sé muy bien por todo lo que ha pasado, y ahí le tienes, entero, dispuesto a seguir adelante. Ya cometiste un error por ocultarle lo que tenía derecho a saber, no vuelvas a tropezar con la misma piedra. Sé que no querrá escucharte, y no le culpo por ello, en su lugar yo haría lo mismo. Pero a Remus si le escuchará.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron peligrosamente.

—Remus tampoco debe saber nada. La luna llena está muy cerca y esto podría afectarle demasiado. Debe quedar entre tú y yo, es mi última palabra.

Deirdre supo que había perdido la batalla.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error... Pero guardaré el secreto—añadió quedamente.

Una llamarada de fuego esmeralda apareció en la chimenea, y la voz de Snape retumbó en la estancia.

—Dumbledore.

El anciano director metió la cabeza en el fuego, y acto seguido ésta apareció entre las llamas, el la chimenea de su despacho, en Hogwarts

—Dime, Severus.

— ¿Podrías venir a tu despacho? Hay algo que no puede esperar.

Dumbledore clavó sus ojos en Draco.

—Ahora mismo voy—respondió, y su cabeza desapareció.

**_Nota: Jajaja parecía otro capítulo de transición eh! bueno... por más que intenté no explicar todavía lo de las puertas me fue imposible. Se que todavía no está aclarado, pero estoy segura que ya sabéis más o menos de que va la cosa por las pistas que he dado. Por si hay algún despistado, en el capitulo 11 llegarán más explicaciones, porque esto todavía es la punta del iceberg. _**

_**Este capi ha sido más corto que de costumbre, y el próximo también será cortito. Lo he partido en dos porque pasan unas cuantas cosas y era demasiado tostón para un solo capítulo.**_

**_Otra cosita: viendo que estoy en el capitulo 9 y todavía andamos por Halloween... os parece que la cosa va muy lenta? No sé, tal vez deba aligerar un poco... teniendo en cuenta que cada vez llegan menos reviews estoy empezando a pensar que este fic no va a llegar a buen puerto. Así que ya sabéis, si queréis más sólo tenéis que pedirlo. REVIEW! (Y si queréis darme algún tomatazo tb eh!)_**

_**Besitos.**_

_**Vampy Weasley**_


	10. Draco's detour: Cambio de bando

**Disclaimer: de vez en cuando no viene mal recordar que, por desgracia, Harry Potter & CIA no me pertenecen.**

**Y aunque me repito más que el ajo... GRACIAS POR LEER (si es que alguien lee, pq viendo como anda la pág últimamente...)**

**Snif, snif. Ni un review... Eto ya no os gusta???????**

**10**

**Draco's detour: Cambio de bando **

—Hermione, ¿podrías repetirme por qué te hago caso y estoy apunto de traicionar a mi mejor amigo?—gruñó Ron por enésima vez.

Desde que habían salido de la sala común la conversación se repetía una y otra vez.

En cuanto Harry se tranquilizó y consiguió dormirse, sus dos amigos habían tenido una pequeña charla, donde Hermione le había contado a Ron lo que pensaba hacer.

—Vamos Ron, traición es una palabra demasiado fuerte—respondió la chica armándose de paciencia.

—Ah, ¿sí? Cuando un amigo confía en ti, te cuenta un secreto y tú vas corriendo a contárselo a la persona en quien tu amigo menos confía... ¿Cómo le llamas tú a eso?

—Le llamo ayudar a Harry. Dumbledore es la única persona que puede ayudarle, y el que esté al corriente puede ser la diferencia entre que Harry viva o muera. Y sinceramente, prefiero un Harry ofendido y enfadado pero vivo y a salvo.

Con gran esfuerzo Ron se mordió la lengua; sabía muchas cosas que Hermione desconocía, y no estaba dispuesto a traicionar aún más la confianza de Harry.

Le hubiera gustado gritarle a la cara a Hermione que si Dumbledore hubiese hablado claramente con Harry, Sirius estaría vivo.

Una noche, Harry se había sincerado completamente con él y le había contado todo lo referente a la profecía y la conversación que había tenido con el director la noche en que Sirius...

La opinión que el pelirrojo tenía sobre Dumbledore había cambiado mucho desde que supo toda la verdad.

Y comprendía a Harry. Vaya si lo comprendía...

Desde luego que no dudaba que Dumbledore había actuado con buena intención, pero estaba seguro de que si el viejo hubiese puesto las cartas sobre la mesa desde un principio no hubieran tenido que lamentar muchas cosas.

El ruido que hizo la fea gárgola al abrirse sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras de caracol que conducían al despacho del director.

Picaron a la enorme puerta de roble, pero nadie contestó.

Después de unos instantes, Hermione abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza por la rendija tímidamente.

El despacho estaba vacío. Uno de los retratos emitió una leve tosecilla para captar la atención de los dos prefectos.

—El director no está. Si deseáis algo podéis dejarme el recado o ir a hablar con McGonagall—dijo la mujer, que según la placa que había bajo el cuadro se llamaba Dilys Derwent.

—Mmm... Gracias, volveremos en otro momento...—respondió Hermione, y después cerró la puerta.

—Estupendo, tómate esto como una segunda oportunidad: no se lo digas, Hermione—suplicó Ron con ojos de perrito abandonado.

—Mira, Ron, no pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo: ya he tomado una decisión.

—Vale, pues yo le diré a Harry que la próxima vez mantenga la boca cerrada en tu presencia—respondió Ron, casi gritando.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar un grito les hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÉIS AQUÍ?

—Que... queríamos hablar con el director—balbuceó Hermione.

Snape estaba lívido de ira. Tenía la cara completamente desencajada, y sujetaba fuertemente a Draco Malfoy por un brazo.

El chico no ofrecía muy buen aspecto: estaba despeinado, con la túnica descolocada, la corbata floja y un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo.

A pesar de su deplorable estado, miraba a Ron y Hermione con la misma expresión con la que alguien mira un escupitajo en el suelo.

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, ANTES DE QUE LE RESTE PUNTOS A GRYFFINDOR!

Después abrió la puerta, obligó a Draco a entrar al despacho de un empujón, y tras entrar en la sala miró por un momento a los dos Gryffindors.

— ¡HE DICHO FUERA!

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a salir de allí, y cuando alcanzaron el primer peldaño de las escaleras oyeron un gran portazo.

Ron se detuvo de repente, abrió su túnica y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Vámonos de aquí!—susurró la chica.

—Vete si quieres, pero yo voy a enterarme de lo que pasa—dijo agazapándose en los escalones y llevándose al oído lo que parecía un trozo de cuerda de color rosado.

—Como nos pillen te mato—gruñó la chica, agazapándose al lado de Ron mientras el extremo de la oreja extensible reptaba hacia la ranura inferior de la puerta.

Con otro empujón, Snape obligó a Draco a sentarse frente a la mesa del director.

Después se dirigió a la chimenea, y tomando un puñado de polvos que había en un cuenco, los arrojó al fuego.

—Dumbledore.

La cabeza del anciano director apareció entre las llamas.

—Dime, Severus.

— ¿Podrías venir a tu despacho? Hay algo que no puede esperar.

Dumbledore clavó sus ojos en Draco.

—Ahora mismo voy—respondió, y su cabeza desapareció.

Ron y Hermione se miraron alarmados. Si el director no estaba en su despacho y se dirigía hacia allí los iba a encontrar espiando.

Estaban a punto de salir corriendo cuando oyeron una llamarada, seguida de la voz de Dumbledore.

El director salió de entre las llamas y encontró a un Draco con una sonrisa cínica pintada en la cara, y un Snape que se paseaba por el despacho, como un animal enjaulado.

Se dirigió a su silla tras la inmensa mesa de roble y tomó asiento.

—Siéntate, Severus. ¿De qué se trata?

—Verás, el... señor Malfoy acudió a mi despacho para proponerme un... "trato". Un chantaje, diría yo. Lo sabe, Albus.

Snape, que siempre mantenía una actitud fría, no pudo ocultar una gran rabia contenida en sus palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Será mejor que te lo explique él mismo.

— ¿Y bien, señor Malfoy?

Dumbledore advirtió el moretón de Draco, y le dirigió a Snape una severa mirada.

Después miró a Draco por encima de los cristales de media luna.

El chico, con los brazos cruzados y los grises ojos mezquinamente entrecerrados, aguantó la penetrante mirada de Dumbledore.

—A lo que se refiere, es a que sé que el profesor Snape es un espía de la Orden del Fénix—dijo, mientras alzaba una ceja, deseoso de ver la reacción de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa, y crispó los labios. —Y no se moleste en intentar negarlo: la reacción del profesor Snape (que tuvo como consecuencia éste bonito cardenal) y la suya propia no hacen sino darme la razón—añadió Malfoy, al ver que Dumbledore no decía una palabra.

— ¿Y por qué nos cuentas esto?—preguntó el director. De repente, parecía que le había echado veinte años encima.

—Pues verá, quiero formar parte de la Orden. Y supongo que con la información que tengo no podrán denegarme la admisión.

—Ya veo, y no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que recurrir al chantaje.

—Si no le importa, prefiero denominarlo "negocio".

Snape, que continuaba paseándose por la estancia, hizo un ademán de pegar a Draco, que fue rápidamente sofocado por Dumbledore.

—Muestra más respeto, mocoso—murmuró Severus entre dientes.

Draco hizo caso omiso, y continuó con la mirada fija en Dumbledore.

—Pudo servirle de mucha ayuda, director. Estoy muy bien informado, tanto sobre la Orden como del círculo del Señor Tenebroso.

— ¿Y puedo saber de dónde sacas toda esa información?

—Vamos, no me tome por estúpido: la información es poder, y si le digo cuales son mis fuentes yo dejaría de serle útil. Digamos que soy muy observador, y que sé escuchar. Por supuesto, no vamos a ser hipócritas: usted sabe que mi padre es un mortifago, ya se puede imaginar por qué sé tanto sobre los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Y dentro de poco sabré aún más, no queda mucho para que me marquen—dijo, señalándose el antebrazo derecho.

— ¿Es por eso? ¿Tu padre te obliga a ser un mortifago?

—En parte si. La verdad es que no me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban.

— ¿Y no crees que Lucius te reservaría algo peor que Azkaban si se entera de tu traición? Como mínimo te desheredaría... si es que no llega a matarte. —preguntó un Snape más calmado.

—Por eso no hay problema. Sabes que tengo mi propio dinero, y me atrevería a decir que incluso soy aún más rico que él: mis abuelos maternos me legaron toda su herencia por ser su único nieto varón... y tengo entendido que tras la muerte del último Black mi patrimonio ha aumentado considerablemente Y además no creo que mi padrino aquí presente permitiese mi asesinato, ¿verdad?

Snape rechinó los dientes ante tal declaración.

—Draco, sigo sin ver claras tus intenciones. ¿Cuál sería el trato?—preguntó Dumbledore.

—Pues me ofrezco a ser su espía, del mismo modo que lo hace mi padrino. Tendrá información de primera mano sobre las averiguaciones de los mortifagos en Hogwarts, puesto que yo seré el encargado de coordinarlos. Y creo que no hace falta mencionar que los Malfoy estamos muy bien relacionados: tengo acceso a los nombres de todos los mortifagos infiltrados en el Ministerio. Y siendo alumno de Hogwarts gozo de total discreción. A nadie le parecería raro que un alumno hablase con el jefe de su casa o con el director, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y a cambio de qué estas dispuesto a hacer todo esto?

Draco rió.

—No voy a mentirle. Me importa una mierda lo que pueda...

— ¡DRACO! ¡DIRÍGETE AL DIRECTOR CON MÁS RESPETO!

—Está bien, discúlpeme director. Como le decía no me importa en absoluto lo que pueda ocurrirles a los muggles, los sangre sucia y al resto de la comunidad mágica.

Y tampoco me importa demasiado el destino del Dark Lord y sus seguidores.

Lo que me interesa es mi futuro: si la Facción Oscura gana ésta guerra no dudaré un momento en cambiar mi lealtad, la Marca y mi apellido serán mi seguro de vida. Pero si en cambio son derrotados, espero que usted interceda por mí ante la comunidad mágica y me libre de un futuro bastante desagradable, puesto que en ese caso ser un Malfoy con la marca del Lord en el brazo me perjudicaría bastante. La idea es asegurarme de pertenecer al bando vencedor. Pero no me malinterprete: no pretendo ser un espía doble.

Sólo serviré a Voldemort si resulta vencedor.

— ¿Es que desconoces los términos "ideales" "principios" y "lealtad"?—preguntó Snape venenosamente.

—Oh, por favor. Soy un Slytherin, y un Malfoy, además. Sabes que sería capaz de vender a mi propia madre si eso me reportase algún beneficio. Me debo lealtad a mi mismo. No veo que hay de malo en intentar salvar el pellejo. Sé que la base de la supervivencia es el poder. Y una de las formas más sencillas de obtener poder es cuando un imperio se derrumba. Por suerte o por desgracia me ha tocado vivir esta época, y desde luego yo no pienso hundirme con el resto. No hay razón para que no me aproveche de la situación. El mejor ejemplo lo tengo aquí mismo—dijo señalando a Severus.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que vivirás lo bastante? Si el Lord te descubre morirás, y si nos traicionas a nosotros yo mismo me encargaré de retorcerte ese mezquino pescuezo, seas o no mi ahijado.

—Quien no arriesga no gana. Y he sido lo bastante listo como para descubrirte, así que creo que podré cuidarme solito.

Dumbledore tosió levemente para recordarles que aún estaba allí.

—Una pregunta, señor Malfoy: ¿ha comentado con alguien más la situación de Severus?

—Por supuesto que no. A no ser que alguien más haya estado haciendo averiguaciones, dentro del círculo se confía plenamente en él. El propio Señor Tenebroso sospechó de él en su momento, por todo el asunto de Quirrel, pero desde su regreso a las filas no ha dudado de su lealtad. Consideró que había renegado de Él para salvar su vida, como hicieron la mayoría.

Después de un largo silencio, durante el cual cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones, Draco volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Profesor Dumbledore, si no tiene más preguntas, me gustaría retirarme: El golpe me duele mucho, debería ir a la enfermería.

—Por supuesto, puedes irte. Tú quédate un momento, Severus.

—Una última cosa, señor. En enero es mi cumpleaños, y seré mayor de edad. Mi padre insistió en que no se me marcase hasta esa fecha. Ese mes está prevista una ceremonia iniciática para unos cuantos alumnos de quinto curso en adelante. Le traeré un informe de todos los aspirantes después de vacaciones. Para entonces espero una respuesta señor.

Al oír esto, Ron dio un tirón a la oreja extensible y bajaron las escaleras corriendo.

_**Bueno, por fin un capítulo que me ha gustado escribir (lo bien que me lo pasé imaginando a Snape dándole de hostias a Draco! XDDDDD), y que también más o menos me gusta como ha quedado. Ahora solo falta que os guste también a vosotros XD. Falta un capítulo parça termiunar con todo lo q ocurre en la noche de Halloween. A ver que os parece: REVIEW, POR FAVOR. **_

_**Besitooox.**_

_**Vampy Weasley**_

_**Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas.**_


	11. Beyond the veil

**Muchas gracias por los revis, me alegro de ver por aquí las "caras" habituales y alguna nueva. **

**Respuesta a los reviews.**

**Ellie Barnes: Holas! Gracias! me alegro de que te guste. Mmm bueno, Dumbledore tdavia no le ha dicho que si a Draco... y lo de ser de la Orden... es un decir, pq ya ves que lo único que busca es su propio beneficio... no van a confiar demasiado en él. A pesar de que Ron y Hermione no se lo han contado, Dumbledore lo sabe todo gracias a Deirdre. Tranquila, que la comprensión y el perdón llegaran para el pobre yayo Dumbledore. Muchas gracias por leer y por el review.**

**Gandulfo: XD gracias por el review, pensaba que ya no leías el fic.**

**Marla: jaja no se que pasó, pero el nueve fue un capitulo fantasma, hasta que no subí el 10 nadie lo vio oO. Draco... es... Draco. No se puede confiar en él, y lo saben, dejó claro que solo busca su propio beneficio. Mas o menos Harry y Dumbledore saben lo mismo (Harry pq lo vive, Dumbledore pq Deirdre lo ve y se lo cuenta) salvo un pequeño detalle (qué son esos sueños)que descubriréis en este capitulo... pero Harry todavía no se enterará. En cuanto a la herencia de los Black: el ministerio no ha dado por muerto a Sirius, con lo cual no hay herencia posible. Pero Draco sabe que ha muerto y como es el último Black varón considera que la mansión Black y todo el dinero le corresponde, si no de manera oficial, de manera "oficiosa". Bueno, Harry no esta por la labor de buscar una pareja, pero surgir�, con el tiempo.****Muchas gracias por leer y por el review, nos vemos!**

**Sacralo: Jajajajaja muy bueno lo del accidente de quid, pero creo que Dumbledore es demasiado bueno para hacer eso. Después de todo confió en Snape a pesar de ser un mortifago, no? En el 12 verás lo que pasa cuando Harry se entera XDD. Bueno bicho, gracias por la infinita paciencia de leer 2 capis seguidos a las tantas de la madrugada, por aguantarme y por el revi. Espero que coincidamos pronto. **

**Stiby: holas! Me alegra ver lectors nuevos! Jajja, si, Draco es... simplemente Draco. Con mucho gusto te avisaré cuando publique. Muchas gracias por leer y por el revi. Nos vemos!**

**Elizabeth Black: Jajja tranquila, no pasa nada! Ese capi fue fantasma, nadie lo vio XD. Jejje si es que Draco es una caja de sorpresas... y Snape otra. Pense en que fuera su padrino pq aparte de favorecer siempre a los Sly, creo que con Draco tiene un trato aún más favoritista, por algo será.****El pobre vejete de Dumbledore hace las cosas lo mejor que puede, pero es humano y parece que siempre comete el mismo error: no contarle nada a Harry.****Vaya, que pena lo de Lladruc. Dale recuerdos de mi parte y dile que espero verle pronto x aquí. Bueno, pues nada más, gracias por leer y por el revi. Txaooo!**

**NOTA. **

**Otra vez capítulo corto, muy corto: al igual que los capítulos 9 y 10 transcurre durante la noche de Halloween, digamos que es un capítulo partido en tres porque si no creo que puede resultar lioso. Sin más preámbulos os dejo con la historia.**

**11**

**Beyond the veil**

_Harry encogió las piernas bruscamente y apuntó con su varita aquella mano._

— _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

_El haz de luz roja que salió de su varita se fundió con la masa de luz blanca y comenzaron a surgir chispas de todos los colores. Finalmente, se produjo un insonoro estallido y todo desapareció._

Intentó gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. El impacto del Expelliarmus en las costillas le dejó sin respiración.La fuerza de la maldición le impulsó hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas. Se agarró al dintel de piedra, pero la fuerza de la ventisca era superior a la suya y corrió la misma suerte que aquella extraña puerta: fue succionado por el hueco, cayendo en aquel terrible vacío.

Pensó que iba a morir, ya que la nada apretaba cada uno de sus miembros como si fuera a hacerlos reventar en mil pedazos. Resignado a su destino, cerró los ojos esperando que llegase pronto el fin de su agonía.

Un fuerte golpe en el trasero le indicó que todo había terminado. El dolor de sus posaderas le hizo volver en si.Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en medio de unas grandes praderas.El cielo era completamente azul, sin una nube y el sol brillaba, mientras una suave brisa mecía las altas hierbas.

Se recostó en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que aquella estúpida sala de piedra.

Miró sus manos, recordando los extraños haces de luz que habían salido de sus dedos.Estaba muy confuso. Sus recuerdos estaban dispersos: primero aquellas luces, después una voz familiar gritando Expelliarmus y finalmente el haberse precipitado en aquel aterrador vacío para terminar tumbado en un prado.

Tras comprobar que su varita estaba en uno de sus bolsillos y en perfecto estado, se levanto y miró a todas partes. ¿Qué dirección debía tomar? No parecía importar demasiado, porque aquellas verdes praderas se extendían en todas direcciones.

Simplemente comenzó a andar.

Tras caminar y caminar durante lo que le parecieron horas avistó en la lejanía la espesura de un bosque. De él surgían columnas de humo. Sin duda eran hogueras y se dirigió hacia allí con decisión. Tal vez los habitantes de aquellos parajes pudieran darle una idea de dónde estaba y de cómo podía salir de allí.

Aquel lugar era ciertamente extraño. No podía decir con exactitud cuanto llevaba caminando, (pero estaba seguro de que habían sido varias horas) y ni el bosque parecía estar más cerca ni el sol había cambiado de posición.

Agotado, se derrumbó en el suelo y se quedó profundamente dormido.Cuando despertó, el sol se perdía en el horizonte bañándolo de una luz rojiza. Había recobrado parte de sus fuerzas, pero sus tripas rugían como un dragón. Se desperezó y apartó un molesto mechón de oscuro cabello que le caía sobre los ojos.

Observó anonadado que el bosque parecía hallarse mucho más cerca de lo que le había parecido antes de rendirse al sueño.Reemprendió la marcha, de nuevo pensando lo extraño que era aquel lugar.Pronto llegó a un pequeño sendero donde la hierba estaba aplastada por el tránsito.

Caminó por el rastro de hierba pisoteada, que se desvaneció tan pronto le llevó bajo los altísimos árboles. Apenas veía nada porque el sol acababa de desaparecer por completo, y se encontró en un laberinto de raíces y troncos de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Tampoco podía ver las columnas de humo, de modo que se adentró en la frondosidad del bosque sin seguir una dirección concreta: tarde o temprano llegaría a alguna parte.

Un murmullo y unos crujidos le hicieron detenerse en seco. Estaba seguro de que alguien le observaba y echó una rápida mirada a todas partes, incapaz de determinar de dónde procedía el ruido.

—Alto—dijo una voz masculina.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente y vio a un hombre a unos metros de él, que le apuntaba con un rudimentario arco.

Le miró de arriba abajo. A pesar de la ajada túnica azul y de que habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que le había visto le reconoció al instante. Había sido su compañero de clase, un Ravenclaw si no recordaba mal. Y tras terminar en Hogwarts comenzó a trabajar para el Ministerio como inefable. Todd Jenkins.

A juzgar por su expresión, Jenkins también le había reconocido. Un rictus de terror desdibujaba sus rasgos, y dio la voz de alarma.

— ¡PELIGRO¡ES SIRIUS BLACK!

Rápidamente sacó su varita para desarmarle.

—Expelliarmus.

No ocurrió absolutamente nada. Repitió la maldición de desarme y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su oponente disparó contra él. La flecha pasó rozándole un hombro.

Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó su forma animaga y salió corriendo, internándose en la espesura del bosque.

A pesar de que el enorme perro negro le doblaba en velocidad, Jenkins contaba con la ventaja de conocer perfectamente el bosque. Fue directamente en busca de sus compañeros, y no tardó en encontrarlos.

Poco después, tras una exhaustiva búsqueda acorralaron a un extenuado Sirius Black en un claro del bosque.En cuestión de segundos, Black se vio rodeado por una docena de funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, que le apuntaban con arcos y ballestas.

Se oyó el crujido de una rama, uno de los magos giró la cabeza para ver de donde provenía el ruido y Sirius vio clara la posibilidad de escape. Se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre él y lo derribó, saltando después por encima suya y perdiéndose de nuevo en el laberíntico bosque. Las flechas silbaban a su alrededor y emitió un desgarrador chillido cuando una le abrió una herida en el costado.

Sin pararse a pensar en el dolor corrió y corrió hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, sin darse cuenta de que abandonaba el bosque y tomaba un sendero escarpado que llevaba a una imponente montaña.

Sus perseguidores se detuvieron al llegar al límite del bosque, sabiendo que aunque no lo habían hecho sus flechas, sería la montaña quién se cobrase su vida.

El ascenso fue lento y tortuoso.

Si no hubiese tenido la posibilidad de convertirse en perro jamás podría haber escapado, pero por suerte, sus cuatro patas le daban la estabilidad necesaria para subir aquellos riscos.

Tras un par de horas de subida el dolor del costado iba en aumento, estaba muy cansado y comenzaba a tener mucho frío. A pesar de encontrarse muy cerca de la cima, decidió pasar la noche acurrucado contra la pared, detrás de un pequeño saliente que cortaba el helado viento.

**Nota: Primera incógnita desvelada: sip, es Sirius. Ahora si que estoy nerviosa, porque seguro que más de uno estará pensando si se me ha ido la olla. Puede que os parezca que nada tiene sentido... no se, si te tenéis alguna duda (que pueda desvelar XD) preguntad. Momento crítico: necesito opiniones please! Os ha parecido muy aburrido este capítulo? Cada tres o cuatro capítulos (más o menos) tengo intención de contar que lo que pasa con Sirius... (Más extensamente, por supuesto. Este capi es una excepción) la duda es si preferís pequeñas alusiones desperdigadas por los capítulos como hago con los planes de Voldemort o capítulos como este (enteros sobre Sirius). Y aparte me gustaría saber que os parece este "velo", estoy de los nervios porque no se si os habré decepcionado. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Besitooox.**

**Vampy Weasley**

**Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas.**


	12. La nueva profecía

**12**

**La nueva profecía**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry intentaba asimilar lo que acababan de contarle, en el más absoluto silencio y totalmente abstraído.

De pronto sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y dirigió una mirada desconfiada a sus dos mejores amigos.

— ¿Y qué demonios estabais haciendo ayer por la noche en el despacho de Dumbledore?

Hermione abrió la boca para después volver a cerrarla, sin atreverse a confesar la verdad. Ron alzó una ceja inquisitivamente y miró a la chica disfrutando al verla sin palabras y esperando que eso le sirviese de lección.

—Bueno, la noche de Halloween siempre es ajetreada para los prefectos... Y Sortilegios Weasley no nos pone las cosas nada fáciles. En teoría había una reunión de los prefectos de todas las casas para distribuirnos las rondas de vigilancia pero resulta obvio que fue suspendida—dijo Ron descaradamente.

Hermione sintió que el aire volvía a llegar a sus pulmones, y por su parte, Harry pareció satisfecho con la explicación.

Los tres quedaron de nuevo en silencio, preguntándose si era casualidad que la noche de Halloween se viera siempre rodeada de extraños sucesos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione casi escupe el zumo de calabaza al ver la portada de El Profeta. Ron y Harry se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a leer por encima de su hombro.

**Pánico ante la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa**

En la noche de ayer más de una veintena de Marcas Tenebrosas surcaron el cielo, esparcidas por toda la geografía del país. Por el momento no ha habido que lamentar muertes, pero el regreso de Quien-ustedes-saben se hace más evidente cada día.

Un equipo especial de desmemorizadores ha pasado parte de la noche ocupándose de los cientos de muggles que la han avistado, y probablemente se necesite de la intervención de la Oficina de Desinformación, ya que los sucesos han sido relatados en algunos periódicos muggles.

Aún no se ha establecido relación alguna entre los lugares marcados, pero todo parece apuntar a que no han sido escogidos al azar.

Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia no ha querido hacer declaraciones...

Hermione tiró el periódico sobre la mesa y dirigió una furtiva mirada a los Slytherin, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría parecían muy tranquilos y ni siquiera leían el Profeta, todo lo contrario que el resto de las casas.

Harry se sentía tremendamente agobiado. A parte de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior tenía que soportar las miradas de sus compañeros, cargadas a igual proporción de lástima y confusión. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía soportar más palmaditas en la espalda, ni más disculpas por no haberle creído el año anterior, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, sin haber tocado a penas su desayuno.

Esa misma mañana Draco esperaba nervioso frente al despacho del director.

Sin duda le había llamado para darle una respuesta a su proposición.

Tras unos instantes la fea gárgola se apartó y subió las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho.

Abrió la puerta y observó sorprendido a todos los presentes.

A parte de Dumbledore y el profesor Snape, a los que ya esperaba encontrarse, también estaban la profesora McGonagall, Flitwick, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, y una joven bruja de pelo largo a la que no conocía.

—Adelante, Draco, siéntate—dijo el anciano director, sacando la varita y haciendo aparecer una silla para Draco.

El joven obedeció, y recorrió a los presentes con la mirada. Dio un respingo cuando Snape le tiró bruscamente algo sobre el regazo.

Draco lo recogió: era un ejemplar de El Profeta, de aquella misma mañana.

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada reprobadora a Snape antes de dirigirse al joven Slytherin.

—Draco, supongo que estás al tanto de los sucesos ocurridos anoche.

—Si, leí el artículo esta mañana.

—Bien, en ese caso... ¿qué puedes decirnos?

Draco le miró sin comprender.

—Lo mismo que dice el periódico...—dijo cautelosamente.

Moody emitió una exclamación sarcástica.

— ¿Quieres decir que no sabías con antelación que esto iba a ocurrir?

—No.

El anciano le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

—Bien Draco, te creo. He pensado mucho en nuestra conversación de ayer, y tengo una respuesta. Puedes entrar en la Orden. No necesito explicarte todos los riesgos que eso conlleva... De modo que si estas de acuerdo procederemos con los rituales de ingreso. Serán necesarios también encantamientos de confidencialidad y fidelidad. Y ... siento recurrir a esto, pero no podemos dejar cabos sueltos: Te administraremos Veritaserum y te haremos unas cuantas preguntas ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El joven se limito a asentir.

Durante aquella semana las horas pasaron tan lentas como si fueran siglos.

Harry se sentía frustrado, porque a pesar de haber pasado todas las tardes en la biblioteca buscando una explicación sobre lo ocurrido con aquellas luces de las que salió una mano, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Nada en absoluto. En ocasiones había pensado en recurrir a Lupin, porque estaba seguro que aquello tenía alguna relación con la luz que surgía del espejo de Sirius. Pero no confiaba en él: estaba seguro de que se lo contaría todo a Dumbledore.

También había desechado la idea de recurrir a Ron y Hermione. Algo en su interior le decía que no podía confiar en nadie, que debía hacerlo sólo.

Era la hora de la comida, y Harry Ron estaban en medio de una discusión sobre quidditch con Neville y Seamus. Un grito de Parvati les hizo girarse. Luna Lovegood la había empujado al pasar corriendo junto a ella.

La Ravenclaw ignoró las protestas de la chica y se sentó junto a Hermione, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Vamos, Luna, respira—dijo Hermione, sorprendida por el comportamiento de la chica.

—Tenemos que hablar. Ha ocurrido algo—dijo misteriosamente.

Todos la miraron con aire expectante.

—Dispara—dijo Ron.

—Aquí no, vamos a otro sitio—respondió Luna, dirigiendo una discreta mirada hacia Seamus.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione y Luna atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Luna los llevó hasta el pasillo sur del tercer piso, junto al tapiz de Tarquino _el Peludo_.

No era un lugar muy concurrido, porque era el pasillo preferido de Peeves.

En esos momentos se encontraba totalmente desierto.

—Bueno¿se puede saber por qué tanto misterio?—preguntó Harry impaciente.

—Acabo de salir de clase de Adivinación. Trelawney se enfadó muchísimo con Ginny porque la oyó decirme que aquella clase resultaba absurda y nos castigó a quedarnos a recoger y limpiar las bolas de cristal.

— ¿Y para eso nos has hecho venir hasta aquí?—exclamó Ron.

Luna ignoró el comentario.

—Ya casi habíamos terminado de recoger, y de pronto Trelawney se derrumbó sobre uno de los sofás. Fuimos corriendo a ver si se encontraba bien, pero tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba sumida en una especie de trance. Después le dieron unos espasmos y comenzó a hablar con una voz profunda y extraña. Yo... creo que era una profecía.

Todos quedaron perplejos.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?—preguntó Harry rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo era...? Déjame pensar.

—Por favor Luna, es importante—rogó Harry, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

La chica se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—_Cuando el señor oscuro corrompa las almas buenas el principio del fin se hallará cerca. El hijo del séptimo mes, nacido bajo el signo del león, se enfrentará a la serpiente en la morada de sus antepasados._

_Si el último bastión de la luz es conquistado la noche caerá sobre nosotros. Si el bendecido por la Tríada sabe encontrar su camino aún queda esperanza, si no, un halo oscuro nos cubrirá—_recitó Luna con solemnidad_— _Y después volvió a la normalidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada, creo que no lo recordaba.

—Harry¿estás bien?—inquirió Hermione.

— ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de algo así palabra por palabra?—dijo Ron, mirando a Luna y haciendo una mueca.

—Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres...—respondió Luna, en su habitual tono de misterio.

Ron dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, preocupado. A pesar de que siempre habían considerado a Trelawney una impostora, el pelirrojo sabía que lo que acababa de describir Luna era una profecía en toda regla. Se acercó a su amigo y posó una mano sobre su hombro para infundirle ánimo.

Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a Harry.

— ¿Dónde está Ginny?

Ron palideció al comprender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Harry, y suplicó mentalmente que su hermana no hubiese hecho lo que estaba pensando.

—Ha ido a ver a Dumbledore—respondió la Ravenclaw tranquilamente, confirmando así las sospechas de Harry y Ron.

Voldemort se paseaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Por fin, después de tanto buscar había dado con ello. Ahora sólo quedaba capturar a los prisioneros necesarios y esperar a la noche del Solsticio.

Había llamado a sus más fieles mortifagos para que se encargaran de hacer los últimos preparativos.

Pero se dio cuenta de que aún no había encomendado a nadie la parte esencial de su plan, el toque de gracia, y no quedaba nadie disponible.

Una idea cruzo su mente y sonrió. Era sumamente cruel encargárselo precisamente a él, y además era una misión lo bastante sencilla como para que ni siquiera él pudiese fallar.

— ¡Colagusano! —gritó.

Horas más tarde, un hombrecillo regordete, calvo y con una mano de plata se aparecía en un recóndito valle de las Highlands escocesas, aterrorizado por lo que debía hacer.

**_Nota: Bueno, he ido acelerando las cosas porque tengo que terminar el fic antes del 16 de julio, voy a traducir el sexto (si alguien quiere que le pase la traducción que lo diga)_**

**_Había pensado en hacer un séptimo año, pero he decidido zanjar la historia en sexto curso, de modo que a partir de ahora habrá pocos capítulos de "transición" porque tengo mucho que contar y poco tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado y sigáis leyendo._**

_**Besitooox.**_

_**Vampy Weasley**_

_**Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortifagas.**_


End file.
